


You're Mine Now Pet

by Edinburghgrl



Series: Hale Pack [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beta Derek, Beta Isaac, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of past emotional manipulation, PTSD, Punishments, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sex Toys, mentions of past BDSM relationship, mentions of past Kate Argent and Derek Hale, mentions of past rape, mentiosn of past non-consensual drug use, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returned to Beacon Hills to find his sister after she disappeared while investigating their packs death, only to find her dead and his uncle Peter, a resident of Beacon Hills Memorial burn unit for the last eight years, up and about. And the new alpha.<br/>Now Derek has a pack and and alpha who wants him. All that's left to do is take what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Take your clothes off." Derek ordered as he lounged across the old wooden chair, one leg bent over the arm, his fingers rubbing against his lips as he stared at Stiles.

The boys body moved awkwardly as he struggled to defy the order. His eyes flashed, the amber orbs filled with anger and fear. With stumbling fingers he pulled off his oversized t-shirt and hoodie in one, exposing the firm flesh beneath. Derek licked his lips as he eyed the pale skin, eager to mark the boy, show everyone that the human was owned. Stiles kicked of his shoes, his defiance gaze never leaving Derek's as he launched the right one somewhere to their left. I didn't matter, he'd just make the boy pick them up when he was finished. Next came the jeans. The ugly, baggy jeans that Derek knew hid an ass so fine he wanted to bite it every time he saw it.   
Derek had already seen Stiles unclothed, more times than could count in recent months but each time was like the first. His hands always fisted against the urge to touch the smooth skin. His gums ached as his fangs threatened to lengthen, ready to bite and mark. And his cock filled painfully at the knowledge that this human was HIS. 

Derek had been obsessed with the boy since he first saw him. It wasn't in the woods, in broad daylight, while he and his friend had looked for the freshly bitten wolfs inhaler, like Stiles thought. It had been long before that, when he'd first arrived in Beacon Hills after years of forced exile with his sister and alpha Laura. He had just pulled into town, hungry and cranky from the long drive. He would have just flown but the wolf beneath his skin detested being cooped up, especially so far from the ground. He needed to run, feel the wind as he moved. It had been a long trip, but worth it.  
The first thing he'd done on arrival had been to visit his uncle. Peter had been like a second father to him growing up, teaching him secrets about his family his mother, the alpha, had never wanted him to know. His own father had never shown much interest in him or his sisters and Derek had latched onto Peter like a barnacle.  
It was at the hospital where he'd first seen Stiles. The boy had been sitting in the waiting area, bored and restless and even through the stench of antiseptic and sickness Derek had smelt the intoxicating scent of the boy. Tangy citrus and cinnamon. Grass and dirt. Purity and innocence. Untainted. And from that moment the wolf had latched on and Derek was hooked.  
He'd visited his uncle, explained what had brought him home. Had apologised for leaving, though he didn't have a choice as he was underage and Laura had used her alpha voice, compelling him to obey. And when he left the hospital, he had hunted. Searching the town for his prey, following the boys sweet scent to the school and the police station and finally to his home. No one had been in and it hadn't taken much for Derek to pry open one of the bedroom windows, letting himself in. Once he was standing inside the boys room, amidst his sweet scent mixed with teenage lust and dried old cum, his cock had hardened. Derek had released his hold on the wolf at that point, giving it free reign to mark the boy as his, even if it was only through combining their scent. He'd pulled the boys crumpled sheet from the bed, and drew his cock from his jeans, stroking himself to the image of the boys face. His large doe eyes. His full fat lips. His soft fuzz of hair. He'd make the boy grow that out, give him something to hold onto when he fucked his cock inside his sweet channel. Derek had grunted and groaned as he tugged his large shaft with one hand, holding his knot in a death grip with the other. The boy would be tight, squeezing his knot to the point of pain. Milking his seed so good. With a snarl he'd cum all over the boys bed. Long, thick ropes of semen coating the bedding with his scent. His mark of ownership. Later that night, Derek watched from the shadows as the boy had stumbled to bed, ignorant of the fresh stains he lay on.   
Every day that week, Derek had returned to the humans room, waiting patiently for the boy and his father to leave, before sneaking in and leaving his scent around his room.   
At was a week after he had arrived that he learnt the identity of the alpha. It was his uncle Peter, healed from his long coma and furious at the loss of his pack. He hadn't trusted Derek at first, worried that Laura had changed him, made him more like her. Peter had always thought Derek's mother was weak and Laura for following her teachings. It had taken daily visits to the hospital to convince his uncle to trust Derek enough with his new status.   
Derek had agreed with Peter. Laura was weak. Bowing and scraping to other alphas, breaking the Hale families reputation as a family to respect and while he mourned his sister he was happier with Peter as his alpha. Peter was strong and ruthless. He took what he wanted, damn everyone else and he'd raised Derek to be the same. Together the two of them had avenged the deaths of their family, breaking the hunter family responsible and scattering them to the wind. And once the dust has settled they had started to rebuild their pack.  
Peter had chosen teenagers, young impressional minds, ignorant of the supernatural world and its rules. He chose three who were alone and desperate. Kids that no one would miss. And Derek? Derek finally took his boy.

Stiles stood before him, naked and shaking. His expression screamed defiance and fury as he stared at Derek. 

"Pick up your clothes. Fold them and put them in that drawer." Derek commanded, flicking his hand at the dresser to his right. Stiles huffed and moved around the room, picking up the discarded items and folding them neatly. Derek's lustful gaze followed his every step until finally the boy stopped, his task complete and stood by the dresser back to him.

"Come here." Derek pointed to the space before him. Like a puppet, Stiles moved.  
"Good. Now kneel....sit on your heels....knees apart....further....further, I want easy access to that little dick of yours boy.....good.....hands face up, on your thighs....now head down....good boy."   
Derek directed Stiles into position, licking his lips at the sight. He looked so submissive and small, his posture belying his defiance.

"You are mine now Stiles. You belong to me. When we are alone you will call me Master. In public you may call me sir or Derek." Derek told the boy. "When we are alone you will remain naked. You will wait for permission to speak unless  asked a direct question and you will always answer honestly. Understand so far?"

Stiles nodded his head hesitantly, earning a cuff begin the ear from Derek.  
"You will answer correctly. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes m...m...master." Stiles sagged from the effort of ignoring the command. His body shaking and panting.

"Good." Derek tossed a bag to the boy. "Inside there is hair removal cream. Go shower, use the cream to remove all the hair from your neck down."

Stiles grabbed the back and walked into the ensuite. Peter had decided that the pack needed a base and had bought a large abandoned building with funds he had hidden in the family vault. It had taken a few months but they finally had a home large enough for their plans. Derek's room was spacious, rebuilt with his plans for Stiles in mind. His bed stood against the far wall with a large ceiling to floor window to the right. Derek had plans to fuck the boy against that window with all the world to see. At the base of the bed he had a large wooden trunk that he'd filled with various toys and items he would use to train Stiles, dildos and vibrators, restraints to keep the boy in place and tools to punish him when he failed. He could very easily order the boy to remain still, force his body to obey while his mind raged. But Derek didn't want a fuck doll. He wanted Stiles to defy and resist. Wanted to break him down and force his submission the hard way. More fun for him. 

Twenty minutes later Derek heard the shower turn on and the sounds of the boy washing away the cream. He rose from his seat and moved to the trunk, pulling out his favourite purchase. He kept his back to the boy as he entered the room, the scent of him, fresh and clean, wafting through the air, teasing his senses.   
The boy hovered behind him, unsure. Derek ignored him in favour of gathering various items. Once he had everything he needed he ordered the boy onto the bed. Stiles moved silently, tears streaming down his face at the situation. He climbed onto the bed and lay down, stiff and angry.  
Derek pulled his own clothes off and tied s leather cord around his cock and balls. He wanted to prolong his orgasm when he finally entered the boy. The first time he took him he'd be gently, he wasn't a complete monster and he knew Stiles was a virgin. He'd make it good for the kid, make him cum over and over until he was begging to be fucked. Make his first time the complete opposite of his own.

"Relax." The boys muscles loosened immediately and he lay on the bed, soft and pliant. 

Derek moved to his feet, shifting his knees open to kneel between them. Stiles must have realised he was free to struggle as he immediately moved to close them, his hands moving to ward Derek off. Derek took the boys wrists and stretched them above his head, using the soft restraints fitted into the headboard to secure them, soft leather bands attached to a short chain, perfect for moving the boy around.  
With the Stiles finally in place, Derek indulged. He leaned over to kiss his soft lips only to have the boy turn him head away. Derek wouldn't force the issue, Stiles would kiss him of his own free will by the time the night was over. Instead Derek kissed and licked the boys jaw, moving over his neck and shoulder, bathing the boy and marking him with small bruises. He took his time, finding all of the sensitive spots, like the back of his ears and the point over his pulse. Stiles made sweet little noises as he tried to fight his bodies reactions.   
Derek moved down his chest, sucking and biting the little nipples gently. Stiles couldn't hold back the moan that broke free as Derek teased and played his body like a violin. By the time he was finished there were small teeth marks and hickey all over the boys chest and stomach and Stiles was panting. Derek was thankful for the cord around his cock as the taste of his boy, pure and undiluted on his tongue would have been enough to make him explode in pleasure.   
He moved down to the boys legs next, ignoring the hard cock pulsing beneath his head. Stiles' hips rocked gently, seeking friction, the scent of his arousal slowly overcoming the stench of anger and fear. 

"You have permission to talk Stiles." Derek whispered as he licked a trail from the boys foot to his knee.

"S..stop. Plea..se." He begged brokenly.

"Do to really want me to stop?" Derek taunted.

"N..n...no." Stiles sobbed. Try as he might to lie he was unable. 

"I didn't think so. Tell me Stiles, what would you like me to do to you right now?"

"M..my cock. Please touch...my cock." He begged reluctantly.

Derek smiled agains the skin of the boys thigh by his ear. "Not yet pet." 

Derek turned his attention to the other leg, moving slow and torturous from foot to groin as Stiles moaned and begged to cum. When he finally took the boys small cock into his mouth it was wet and sticky from the precum he had leaked and Derek growled at the taste. He sucked the boy down, taking him deep into his throat in one go. Stiles yelled and thrust his hip forward as he came from the sensation of heat and tightness around his dick.  
Derek merely swallowed the load and suckled gently at the flesh as he released the half hard shaft, licking the skin as he worked his way down to the boys balls.  
Stiles lay panting and pulling at the restraints, twisting his hips as Derek worked to get him hard again. Derek ignored him, shifting the boys legs back to reach his prize, the small hole between his cheeks. He buried his head against the opening, breathing deep. 

"I'm going to lick you open now pet, thrust my tongue deep inside your ass as far as I can. Make you squirm against my face." Derek warned him. Stiles sobbed, begging him not to but his words turned to moans at the feel of Derek's long tongue lapping his entrance. 

Derek took him time, enjoying the taste as he worked. Soon the small hole was wet and twitching, loosening enough to fit his tongue inside. Stiles keened as he flicked the muscle back and forth, his hips pushing down to take him deeper. Derek growled and shifted, allowing his features to change just enough for his tongue to lengthen, becoming more lupin and able to reach further. He licked the boys channel, coating it liberally with saliva as he searched for that little bundle of nerves. When he found it Stiles yelled and his legs tensed. Derek worked that bundle hard, rubbing the tip of his wolf tongue against it until the boy climaxed, shouting out against the feeling. 

With a smug smile Derek pulled away and without changing back he leaned over and kissed the boy, taking advantage of his lethargic state to nip and lick his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, mimicking the motion he had used inside his ass. Stiles was too tired and rung out to fight against him. 

"Did you like that Stiles?"

".....yes." He whispered, his eyes portraying his confusion. 

"Good." 

Derek moved his hand to the small wet hole, stoking his index finger against it before firmly pushing his way inside. Stiles tried again to twist away, the burn of the large digit too much, but he didn't have the energy. 

"Shall I make you cum again Stiles? Make you cum on my fingers as I open you up?" 

"No....please no more...I can't." He whined even as his cock hardened slowly. 

Derek stretched the boy, pushing a second finger alongside the first, scissoring them and pushing them deep. Stiles moaned and cried out and Derek watched his face contort with each thrust. Soon he had four fingers inside his pet, thrusting them deep and hard as the boy panted and rocked his hips. He again found the bundle of nerves and worked his knuckles across it, kissing the boy breathlessly as he brought him closer to orgasm. 

"Do you need more pet? Do you need my cock inside this tight little ass? Spreading you open further and fucking you deep and hard?"

"Yes please. Please. I need more." Stiles half yelled desperately, his orgasm just out of reach.

With a snarl Derek ripped his fingers from their place, earning a weak protest before lining his large cock against the hole and pushing inside. He moved gently but firmly, stopping only when his crotch met Stiles ass. He paused for a second as Stiles arched, the new sensations pushing him closer to the edge, before drawing almost all the way out. With a grunt he thrust back inside hard, slapping his balls against the boys cheeks. He kept that rhythm, pounding the boy hard and deep, catching his prostate with every thrust until it became to much.   
Derek let the wolf out further, his eyes flashing blue and his fangs lengthening. He growled and snarled as he snapped his hips forward, leaving hand shape bruises on the boys hips. Stiles cried and moaned with each thrust, his face a mess with tears and snot.  
Derek bent over him, one arm around his hips to hold the up and the other braced against his head as he buried his face against the boys throat. His hips moved frantically, chasing his own orgasm and just as Stiles screamed and came for the third third time, he cut the cord around the base of his shaft and shoved deep, his knot filling quickly, locking him inside the trembling human.  
Stiles was too blissed out to notice the bulge locking them together as it grew, pulsing hot against his prostate and Derek buried his fangs in the boys shoulder as he snarled through his own release. Shot after shot of cum filled the boy, his stomach slowly bulging. It wasn't until Stiles own orgasm faded that the pain registered and he tried to fight Derek off, earning a growl in warning and Derek's teeth digging deeper into the skin. 

Derek came back to himself to the sound of Stiles crying in his ear and his blood in him mouth. Gently he pulled his fangs loose and surveyed the damage. It wasn't too bad, had already stopped bleeding but it would no doubt hurt for a while. His cock was still locked inside the warm hole, pulsing and shooting cum slower now but no less powerful. Stiles cried, great heaving sobs as he squirmed, pulling at the restraints and twisting his legs.

"Stay still, idiot, unless you want me to rip my knot from you!" Derek demanded. The boys body ceased moving immediately though his crying continued. "And calm down." His breathing evened out and his sobs turned to hiccups

Derek leaned up and admired the boy, red and flush from sex, his hair sweaty and tousled. Marks blooded all over his front and Derek promised himself that he'd make his back match. He looked down between the boys legs and moaned at the sight of his cock and knot stretching the boys rim now red and puffy as it clutch him tight. 

"Fuck that's sexy." He ran his fingers across the sensitive flesh, ignoring the hiss of discomfort from Stiles. 

Derek leaned over and released the boys hands, groaning at the feel of his ass tugging against his knot. With careful movements he pulled the boy up into his lap, curling his arms around the small waist. Stiles looked at him, fear and anger once again clouding his amber eyes.

"You can lie to yourself all you want pet, but we both know you loved it." Derek smirked. Stiles just turned his head to the side and waited quietly for Derek's knot to deflate.

***************************************

Stiles had fallen asleep in the time it took Derek's knot to deflate, his small body nestled against Derek's. Derek took the time to stroke Stiles skin and admire his marks, fingering the bruises and causing small grunts from Stiles and little movements that tugged at his still hard cock. He gently pulled his long length from Stiles' wet heat with a tenderness that could almost be mistaken for affection and lay the boy down on his stomach. He moved the kid into position, his arms stretched above his heads and reattached to the head board and made his way to the large walk in wardrobe built into the wall opposite the window. He took a moment to look over the many toys and instruments  he'd gathered in preparation for this day and selected a small triangular cushion, designed to hold a persons hips up with two velcro restraints to hold their thighs apart.   
Stiles didn't stir as he was lifted and the velvet triangle slide in place, his legs cuffed firmly open. Derek threw a blanket over the boy and left the room.

Downstairs he found his uncle, sitting in the kitchen with his new beta, Isaac. Isaac was a pretty thing and he new his uncle had chosen him more for his attractiveness than his potential as a wolf and pack mate. Isaac was currently sitting on his uncles lap, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face as his uncle stroked a hand through his hair while he whispered in the young boys ear.

Peters silken voice caressed the boy as he seduced the child, feeding on his insecurities and longing for affection. Derek had been given the job of scouting out the best candidates, weak and ignored teens that wouldn't be missed. He'd found Isaac at the graveyard, face bloody and bruised, trying to hide his pain as he worked. He'd followed the kid home and witnessed the abuse his father meted out and reported back to Peter. He had been the best find so far, so grateful to be saved he'd fallen into Peters lap. Literally.   
The other two teens, a girl named Erica and a boy called Boyd, we're not as easily swayed by Peters pretty words and promises. Erica had suffered epilepsy throughout her life and the promise of a cure had her jump for the bite. Once bitten however her attitude had changed. She became demanding and wilful. Disobeying her alpha and his second frequently. Peter had punished her harshly, showing the betas the penalty for disobedience. It worked in his favour as Isaac had become even more eager to please, to prevent the risk of punishment. Unlike Derek, Peter chose not to take such blatant advantage of Isaacs desire to please and belong. Instead Peter preferred to wait for his prey to come to him, coaxing them to make the first move until they willingly followed Peters every desire. Unfortunately for Isaac, he was exactly Peters type, sweet, innocent and vulnerable. 

"Derek!" Peter called out happily. Pulling his head from Isaacs shoulder but keeping his arm wrapped around the boy. "How are things with Stiles? Did you tire the boy out?" He laughed with leer. Isaac shifted around, his face flush as Peter did something Derek couldn't see due to the large table.

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

"Good. Hungry?"

"Starving." Derek grinned, hungry for something more than food. 

"Isaac baby, why don't you show Derek how wonderful you are in the kitchen?" Isaac nodded quickly and rushed to the fridge. Derek ignored him.

"I just want a quick bite. I don't want to leave Stiles too long."

"Of course, of course. Young love eh?" Peter chuckled teasingly. 

Derek just grinned. Peter knew about his obsession with Stiles. It was what made Peter finally decide to trust Derek, after all they both knew that with Laura as the alpha Derek would never get Stiles, not in the way he wanted him. The rest of the pack were easily fooled into believing that Derek and Stiles were in a 'committed relationship' and so wouldn't question why the scrawny human was at the loft or smelt so much like Derek. 

"How is the boy Derek. You haven't broken him yet have you?" 

Derek laughed. As similar as they were, he and Peter differed most in their sexual tastes. "Not yet."

He spent the next hour and a half eating a chatting with Peter, discussing plans and ideas concerning the pack. While they talked, little Isaac sat dutifully on Peters lap, enjoying his alphas affection while trying to ignore his discomfort of having an audience. Peter had pushed his chair back, sitting Isaac on his lap, back to his chest and seemed to be absently stroking the boy. Derek new Peter never did anything absently and occasionally had to hide his smirk as the boy moaned and whimpered when Peter found a particular spot. Half way through the meal, Isaac had lost his shirt, hiss lightly tanned skin scarred from his fathers abuse. His little nipples were hard and red as Peter rubbed and pinched the small buds, twisting them gently while Isaac squirmed. 

"Well Derek, as pleasant as this has been, I have a beta to care for. Little Isaac here needs lots of loving attention, don't you baby?" Peter licked a path across the flushed teens shoulder and neck taking, catching ear in his teeth.

Isaac whimpered out an embarrassed "Yes alpha." His cock straining in his jeans from Peters seduction. With one last smile he led the boy upstairs to his own room, closing the door soundly and preventing Derek from hearing anything else. Ever room was soundproof once the door was closed, a necessity when living with werewolves.

Derek rinsed his plate and glass before making his way back to his own pet. Stiles was still asleep, his ass presented like a gift on Christmas morning hidden beneath the blanket. He moved back to the his chest and gathered few cords of leather. He also grabbed a black plug with pink glistening jewels on the base. His eyes roamed the many toys and instruments he longed to use but resolved to wait, ease the boy in a bit first. He didn't want to break his new pet on the first night after all.

He moved to the wardrobe and pulled out the first aid kit. Being a werewolf he didn't of course need a first aid kit but as Stiles is human and easily damaged, he figured it would be a worthy investment. He'd stocked with everything he could find, traveling to three different pharmacies just to be sure. He may have went overboard but he wanted to be sure he was prepared for all possibilities.   
It took a few moments of rummaging to find the salve he needed. It was an antiseptic, and the label claimed it would help with bruising. Closing the wardrobe so Stiles wouldn't see the various equipment and panic, he placed the salve on the bedside table and stripped out of his clothes. The blanket was removed with one hard tug and thrown over the footboard, forgotten as Derek stared at the boy. He looked delectable. His heart shaped ass turned up and inviting, his little hole closed but relaxed and Derek was sure if he pushed his finger inside that wet heat it would slip in with no resistance. The smooth line of his back arched, long and lickable. Moles dotted the otherwise unblemished skin and he was eager to trace their path with his tongue. His arms stretched over his head, life fingers curled slightly as he slept. And his firm thighs looked paler against the black velvet of the cushion and parted enough that his little balls dangled down deliciously. 

Derek climbed behind Stiles, loosening the velcro enough to push the cushion further forward. His cock fell down into the newly made space and Derek gently stroked the soft flesh to hardness. He tied the first cord around the base firmly before looping the second around twice and pulling it back across his balls, separating them and securing the cord around the scrotum. Stiles moved as he worked, the discomfort waking him. He tried to move his arms down and panicked when he couldn't, pulling forcefully on the chain.

"Easy. Your going to hurt yourself and I'm going to get pissed." Derek warned him, laying a hand on the boys cheek and stroking his thumb absently.

Stiles stilled, tensing beneath his hand.

"Don't worry pet, we aren't going to do anything you haven't already done. Not yet." 

Derek moved back, his hands cupping and spreading the boys cheeks and hole. Without warning he leaned forward and licked a wet stripe between the boys cheeks, catching the tip on the rim of his loose hole. Stiles squeaked and tried to move but Derek dug his human nails in to the meat of his ass and held him still while he licked and slurped the cum filled channel. Soon his whimpers turned to moans and Stiles pushed his hips back, chasing the pleasure Derek was giving him.

"God, you taste so good full of my cum." 

Derek shifted, letting his tongue elongate and drove it as deep as he could inside the boys hot heat. His fang pressed dangerous my against the muscle guarding the velvet chamber and Stiles shuddered.

"Do you like that pet? Like having my tongue as deep as it'll go inside your sloppy ass?"

"Y..y..yes." He moaned.

A sharp slap resounded around the room followed by a cry as Derek smacked the boys flesh hard, leaving a pink hand print in his wake.

"Yes what Stiles? Tell me what you like me doing."

"I...I..." He faltered, his breath catching. 

Derek struck again, across the opposite cheek. "Answer!" He demanded.

"I..I..like your..tongue..." he paused to gulp and take a deep breath before spewing out the words so fast even Derek had trouble hearing him. "Ilikeyourtounguedeepinmyass."

"Good boy." Derek rewarded him with  a finger, rubbing the digit against his prostate firmly. He couldn't cum but the need would build and Derek knew he'd beg so sweetly.

"I'm going to fuck you pet. I'm going to push my cock inside your wet hole nice and slow, rub this sweet spot over and over as I ride you. Then...then I'm going to knot you baby. Lock my thick cock inside you and fill your belly with my cum. Your going to smell like me for days." 

Stiles whimpered as Derek did all he said he would, fucking him slow and deep, his cock head pushing against his sweet spot with every movement. He loved the pink glow of his ass and couldn't resist slapping it a little more, darkening the pink to red. Soon the boys bottom felt like it was burning and he dragged his claws down the sensitive flesh carefully, leaving small red welts. Stiles was crying while still thrusting his hips back in time with Derek, seeking the orgasm he was no doubt desperate to feel.

"Tell me pet, how does my cock feel inside your sweet little ass?"

"Feels..big. Hot. Bruising my stomach. Please...master. Let me cum." The boy begged brokenly, his voice hadn't from screaming. 

 

"Not yet pet."

Derek fucked the boy for almost an hour, stopping every time he felt like he was about to cum.  Stiles was crying and moaning with each thrust, pulling at the restraints. Soon Derek couldn't hold back and felt his knot growing. He watched, fascinated as small bulge pushed against the resistant muscle, forcing its way in before he pulled it back out. Each time it became more difficult to remove and he had to push harder to get it in until Stiles' hole was loose and puffy. With one last thrust he seated himself inside the tight hear, laying over the boy as his cum filled his already full stomach. The pillow beneath his gave no give and the small whimpers turned from pleasure to discomfort as pressure inside him increased. 

Derek rocked his hips lazily as he bite and marked the teens back, leaving teeth prints and bruises to match his front. Every minute or so he'd pull back far enough to feel the strain of his knot threatening to rip form the boy and each little cry of pain sent a fresh shot of cum into Stiles stomach. Soon though his knot deflated enough that he could pull out and he fisted himself while aiming the last of his seed across the boys red ass and back. 

"God you look so good like this. Tied up and helpless. I could do anything to you right now and you couldn't fight back. Whip your red ass and thighs, make them a nice shade of purple. Carve my name across your back so everyone knows your mine." Derek moaned, letting his sick imagination loose. Stiles merely cried harder, begging him not to.

Derek pulled the boys cheeks spark and slide his thumbs inside the gaping hole. "So loose now pet. Bet I could fit my fist in there. All warm and wet, like a pussy should be. Is that what you have now Stiles? Is this your little pussy?" He asked as he pulled on the muscle, stretching it further.

"No...not a...pussy."

Derek slapped him hard across his already painful behind. "What was that pet?"

Stiles buried his head and muffled his answer. Derek slapped him again, this time directly across his sore hole. The boys head shot up as he howled.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry master."

"I asked you a question pet. Is this your little pussy now? Filled with my cum?"

"Y..yes master."

Another slap to the puffy rim. Another howl from Stiles.

"Yes master what?" Derek asked, his tone dangerous.

"Yes master. It's...it's my pussy now."

"Good boy. Do you want to cum pet? Want your master to lick your little clit and make you cum?"

"Please..please master. Please like my.....clit."

Derek smiled as he pulled apart the velcro and shoved the cushion to the floor. "Stay on your knees pet."

He moved to lie beneath the boy, taking Stiles' cockhead into his mouth and cutting the cords around it. He pushed two large fingers into the boy and rubbed insistently against his prostate, sucking the precum that flowed.

"Fuck my face pet. Rub your little clit across my tongue."

Stiles rocked his him in an uncoordinated rhythm, thrusting his cock inside the warm wetness of Derek's mouths he moaned loudly as his orgasm broke and he flooded Derek's waiting mouth with cum. Derek swallowed it down easily as the boy didn't produce nearly half the amount a werewolf did. Once the boy had finished Derek sat back up and collected the plug, spitting on it before pushing it in. 

"There you go pet, that should keep your little pussy full."

Taking the salve off the bedside table he rubbed it carefully across the boys got behind, soothing the pain, making it a little easier to sit. He didn't have to nor did he particularly want to but he wanted the boy to know from the beginning that even though Derek would hurt him, he'd always take care of him after.   
Derek moved to untie the cuffs around his wrists and helped the boy sit up, Stiles winced at the feel of the comforter beneath his tender behind and Derek couldn't help but think that if the boy found that light spanking painful, he was going to really hate it when Derek really let loose on his ass. 

"Go back to sleep pet, you have a busy day tomorrow. I'll leave the cuffs off but you aren't allowed to leave the bed without my permission. Understand?"

"Yes master." Stiles mumbled unhappily. He clearly thought it was all over and he could escape to the safety of his house and father. Poor boy still didn't understand that he was Derek's now and no where would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek lay on the bed beside a sleeping Stiles, the teens phone in his hand as he read through his messages. He knew if Stiles didn't check in with his father, the elder Stilinski would come looking and he definitely didn't want him to see the mess Derek had left his boy in. He could just command the human to forget, could even go so far as to command him to give custody of the boy to Derek and be done with it. But he wanted to use his relationship with his father against Stiles. The threat of exposure would be enough to make the teen submit in some cases and Derek liked the thrill of being caught. The fact that it would humiliate the teen was a bonus he would also no doubt enjoy. 

He quickly composed a text and sent it to the Sheriff, informing him that he was staying with a friend for the weekend, giving Derek one more day and night to play with him. He'd let him rest on Sunday and send him home, although he was only taking it easy on the teen while he learnt his place and what was expected of him. Stiles whimpered in his sleep, drawing Derek's attention. The boy looked cold despite the warmth of the blanket. As werewolves Peter, Derek and Isaac had no need for the heating system that had been installed when they ordered the building to be refurbished. Their bodies naturally ran warmer and they could withstand extreme temperatures if they had too. Stiles didn't have this luxury and Derek had forgotten. For the first time since taking the teen he felt bad, his mother always told him to care for his pets and he'd forgotten something pretty important. While Stiles wouldn't get sick from one night at the loft he could if left in the cold too long and it was Derek's job to care for him now.

Placing the phone to the side he pulled of his sweats and slipped beneath the blanket, pulling the cold teen into his arms. Stiles, still sleeping and no doubt unaware, turned and snuggled into the sudden warmth. Derek wrapped both arms around him and slide one of his large thighs between the boys coltish legs, raising it to nestle against his smaller balls and penis. He meant it when he told Stiles tomorrow would be a busy day. Derek planned to teach Stiles what he expected of the boy. Tomorrow Stiles started his training and he would no doubt resist and disobey, earning multiple punishments before nightfall. Derek had no problems with hurting the boy, in fact a lot of his pleasure would come from hurting him, but he knew himself and he knew that as wilful and stubborn as Stiles was, he would test Derek's limits. Derek wanted to ease the boy into his training, work up to the more painful acts Derek enjoyed. It was again more for Derek than Stiles, he didn't want to damage the boy or break his spirit. His spirit and wilfulness were what Derek liked most about him and he wanted to keep that spark if he could. But Derek would not hesitate in punishing him harshly if needed and Stiles had to learn that.

***************************************

The next day, Derek woke before Stiles, leaving the boy to shower and use the bathroom before returning to his place against the headboard. He could hear the sleeping child's stomach growling in hunger, he hadn't eaten the day before, and Derek figured he would no doubt need the bathroom. He reached out a slapped the teen hard on the ass.

"Wake up."

Stiles jerked awake, his eyes wide and searching the room.

"Time to start your training." Was all Derek said as he reclined against the pillows, his naked thighs spread and his hard cock standing firm and proud. Stiles looked at him, his eyes defiant.

"Before you speak, you should know that I don't care what you do or don't want to do. I don't care if you don't like it. You are here to satisfy me. If I want you to do something, you do it without hesitation or complaint. You have only have two choices. Either you do what your told and yes, it might hurt or be humiliating but you'll be rewarded. Or you can refuse and I'll force you to do it, painfully if need be, and then punish you for refusing. Those are your choices. Reward or punishment."

Derek gave him a moment to let his words sink in. The boy chewed on his bottom lip, worrying the skin as he thought. His eyes darted around the room, no doubt looking for an escape or a weapon, anything to get him out of this situation. 

"Now the first thing you need to remember is while you are in the loft, is that you will remain naked unless I give you something to wear. I decide when you eat and what. I decide when you rest and where. If you need the bathroom you will ask for permission. You will not, under any circumstances, tell the pack that you are here unwillingly. They will be told that we are in a relationship to explain your presence here and that's all they need to know. If they ask you will tell them it is none of their business. Understood?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Second thing you need to remember is that you are here for my pleasure. That means my needs come before yours. In the mornings you will satisfy me before you are permitted to use the bathroom, no matter how desperate you are. If you fail to hold it in I will punish you. Understand?"

"Yes master." 

"Good. This morning I want you to suck me. Have you ever sucked a cock before?"

"No master."

"Well I like my blow jobs wet and messy. Come over here."

Stiles crawled between his legs, nerves rolling off him string enough to unsettle Derek's wolf.

"Relax, it's not as hard or as horrible as your thinking and we'll work our way up to deep throating and knotting. Today I just want you to learn."

Derek pulled the boys head closer by his hair, forcing him to arch his back as his mouth hovered over the head of Derek's penis. 

"Now first you need to get it wet. Lick it gently from base to tip, pay extra attention to the head and slit."

Stiles' small tongue darted out and licked him, dry and rough against his sensitive skin.

"Your tongues not wet enough pet, get some spit going!"

Stiles closed his eyes and tried again, starting this time with the tip. He ran his tongue across the head and grimced at the taste. Doesn't matter if he didn't like the taste, he'd get used to it. Derek watched him slowly bath his cock, small kitten licks that barely soaked the flesh. 

"Ok now I want you to take the tip into your mouth and suck it a bit, flick your tongue against the head as you pull back out." The tip went in, stretching the boys mouth obscenely. Already his face and neck were flush. "Good pet, take it deeper now, hold onto the flesh you can't reach....yeah just like that."

Stiles held the base of Derek's cock in a tight grip and he could already feel his knot forming. The boy had his eyes closed as he moved, pushing his head down until the tip hit the back of his throat, forcing him to gag. The more the boy gagged, the more fluid filled his mouth and Derek groaned at the feel of his hot wet tongue.

"Good boy, so good. Fuck!" One hand gripped Stiles' hair tightly as he used it to push and pull the teen further, gagging him to the point that his drool was flowing from his stretched mouth and down to Derek's balls. Derek sped up his thrusts, raising his hips slightly to ram his cock deeper. "Knew you'd make a good little cocksucker. So hot and tight. So wet. That mouth of yours might even be better than that pussy of your." Derek laughter ended on a groan as he fucked the boys face. Stiles hand was still wrapped around the base of his penis so Derek didn't worry too much about going too deep and hurting the boy. He stared down at Stiles, for a moment wondering if the sight of him sucking his hard cock was real or another fantasy. 

"Eyes on me pet." Stiles looked up, his eyes still showing the hint of anger deep inside. "I'm going to cum soon. You'll feel my knot in your hand and I want you to squeeze it gently, like a stress ball. Just like your hot little cunt pulses around me as I fill you up. And when I cum, I want you to drink it. Don't lose a drop." 

As Derek spoke his knot enlarged and Stiles flexed his hand perfectly. Derek threw back his head and yelled as the first shot of cum exposed out of him, his orgasm rolling threw him. He pulled the boys head down hard, lodging his cockhead agains the entrance of his throat and let loose. Stiles gagged and chocked, untrained in the art of swallowing a large load.

"Swallow pet. Relax your throat and let the head slip inside." 

Unable to resist, Stiles obeyed and the new tightness had Derek grounding his hips up as he came. 

"Good boy. Just relax and let it fill you up. Keep my cock in your mouth until my knot goes down."

The worst of it was over for the teen, his cock now only shooting rhythmically as he relaxed. He ran his finger through the boys hair, encouraging him to relax as they waited.

"You did well Stiles, I'm proud of you. Once my knot goes down you can get up and use the toilet and shower before we go down to eat."

Derek knew the next task would be a challenge for Stiles, so unused to being naked and on display, and he would  undoubtedly earn his first punishment. He imagined all the different ways he could punish the boy, all the equipment he had at his disposal.

Soon his knot deflated and he could slip his cock free. Stiles rushed to stand and make his way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. That wouldn't do.

"Keep the door open pet, all the way." Derek called out as he entered his wardrobe. The sound or the shower running got louder as Derek pulled open drawers, searching for the items he needed. Once he found them, a small enema bag and tube, he moved to join the boy, taking the time to enjoy the sight of him standing beneath the shower. Though he'd just cum his cock filled with blood and hardened at the sight of the water dripping down his lean form. The boy was tall, almost as tall as Derek but thin and his muscles well defined, like a swimmer or a runner unlike Derek's own bulking mass. His short hair was darker when wet and plastered to his head and the marks on his body had darkened nicely. 

He put the enema bag down and climbed in begin him, gripping his hips as he tried to turn. 

"Hands on the tiles pet, feet apart." He pulled the boys hips back bending him almost in half as he stroked the skin across his hips. The bejewelled plug sat nestled between his cheeks, glistening in the light like a beacon. He gripped it firmly a twisted, pulling it out just a little, enough to stretch his rim around the widest point. The boy hissed, no doubt sore from night before. Sensitive. Derek's cock twitched. He really should just let the boy bath before feeding him but the temptation was there and Derek had had enough of holding back in his life. 

He pulled the plug out slowly, throwing it down to the shower floor, unseen. His fingers circled the boys red puffy entrance and Stiles clenched his muscles, making the hole tighter as he pushed in two fingers. Derek never spoke as he fucked his fingers in and out the tight orifice, adding a third as he twisted them and pulled on the rim. The sight of his large, tanned fingers slipping inside, stretching the hole made Derek's cock weep. The boy kept fidgeting, moving from one foot to the next, his head hung low and the warm water cascading down his back. 

Derek soon grew tired of playing and replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, slipping the mushroom tip in and out. Stiles' hole welcomed it, winking and gaping as he pulled out, almost like it was searching form something, searching for him. Derek pushed back in, all the way to the base in one long shove. His channel had tightened over night and Derek growled in appreciation.

"God this pussy feels good pet, squeezing my cock like a glove. Like it was made just for me." He gripped Stiles' shoulders as he pulled out, using the hold to pull him back roughly as he thrust back in. Stiles cried out in pleasure as the large member brushed against his prostate every time, his own little cock hardening between his legs. 

"Are you going to cum for me pet? Going to cum with my big cock in your little pussy? Your little clit all hard and aching?"

"Yes master. Please." The boy panted, pushing his hips back to meet Derek's. 

The wet slap of flesh in flesh was loud in the small room and Derek snarled as he fought to get deeper, eventually lifting one of the boys legs by the knee, high enough that he almost fell and was forced to balance on his toes. 

"Fuck! So good! Perfect little bitch!" He gripped the boys hair, pulling his head back and to the side as his human teeth sank into his neck, right over the mark he'd made the night before: Stiles cried out his cock splurting cum all over the tiled wall. "Good bitch, cum on my cock, let me feel you squeezing my knot." His knot caught on the rim but Derek didn't let it sink in, not yet. He picked the boy up and carried him out of the shower, laying him down across the counter next to the sink. Grabbing each cheek, he spread the boy wide, even as he trapped his legs together. The red hole looked tiny next to the growing knot and Derek watched, his arousal growing as he pushed the bulge through the muscle, pausing half way to enjoy the restriction. Stiles was panting now, the pain sharp without the high of an orgasm to hide it. Derek pushed in all the way and his cock exploded, his knot snug inside the boys pulsing ass. 

The moment his knot deflated enough, Derek pulled out and manhandled the boy to the shower, he turned off the water but the tiled floor held a small puddle and Stiles squeaked as Derek maneuverer him into his hands and knees with his ass facing the shower. 

"Relax, a bit of cold water won't hurt you pet. Not like this anyway." Derek grinned evilly as Stiles eyes widened, no doubt imagining all the different ways to torture someone with a bit of cold water. "Every morning while you're here I will give you an enema before we leave the room. Normally I will do this before or during your shower." Derek explained as he filled the bag with two litres of warm water. Stiles was trembling, wether from the cold or the prospect of the enema Derek wasn't sure. He slide the nozzle into the boys hole and hung the bag on the shower rail. 

"Put your forehead in the floor, hands by your head." 

Stiles moved slowly. Once he was down Derek flicked open the valve, releasing the water, letting it flow steadily into the boys stomach. After a few minutes Stiles stomachs was extended and he was moaning in pain. Derek rubbed the small bulge to ease some of the cramp. Soon the water was gone and Derek replaced the nozzle with the plug still lying on the shower floor.

"Ok, sit back on your heels. You need to keep that in for a few minutes and let it work."

"Please master, it hurts."

"I know it hurts but you still have to do it. Don't worry, if your a good bitch I'll play with your little clit and let you cum." 

Stiles hands fisted against his thighs sporadically as the cramps grew. Derek let the boy sit, enjoying his discomfort.

"Alright, kneel up." 

Stiles rose slowly to his knees and Derek removed the plug. The boy cried out in dismay as the urge to empty his bowels grew and he clenched his hole in desperation, unwilling to release the contents of his stomach.

"You need to let it out pet."

"Please...no....please don't make me." The boy was almost in tears, his large eyes wide and glistening. Derek thought he never looked so beautiful. Without a word he placed his hands on the boys skin, one over the bulge and the other across his back and squeezed, forcing the boy to release his muscles to relieve the pressure. Cum and faeces flowed free and Stiles sobbed in humiliation.

"You need to get used to it pet, we'll be doing it again tomorrow." Derek refilled the bag and inserted the nozzle. "Head and hands back on the floor."

With a sob Stiles obeyed, his fists clenched in his hair as he waited for the bag to empty. He didn't even try to stop the second enema from cleaning him out, rising when Derek told him and releasing his bowels all over the shower floor with a grimace.   
It took three enemas before the water ran clean and Stiles was empty. Derek pulled the boy to his feet and towered him off. "Because you refused to let it out on the first enema, you don't get to cum. You've also earned two spanks with the paddle for disobeying. Every time you disobey I will add more spanks and tonight before you get to go to bed, we'll go through your transgressions and you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes master. The boy snivelled. 

"Follow me." Derek led him back to the bedroom, to the door of the bed beside the large chest. He'd made the chest himself, spending hours smoothing it down and varnishing it, wanting it to be perfect. Inside he'd built various departments of all sizes to house the many toy and instruments he would soon use. On the front and lid he's patiently carved a triskelion, sanding the edges lovingly until it was a smooth as his pets skin. He'd always loved working with his hands and had planned to make a hobby, if not a business out of building various furniture. The preserve that surrounded his family home was filled with trees that would make beautiful pieces. His mother had never understood his fascination with turning something unpolished and under-appreciated into a something beautiful and useful. 

Derek pulled open the lid and lifted the leather collar from its place. It was a simple thing, not too wide but thick and padded on the inside to prevent chafing. At the front and either side were small D shaped hoops and the back was buckled and could be locked in place. He turned to Stiles and held it up, waiting for the inevitable panic and anger. "What do you think?" 

"I think,......mmmmm, let me see.........your  a fucking psychopath." The boys eyes widened in horror as he realised what he'd said. Derek merely cock his hairy brow and stared at the boy. 

"I meant about the collar. But never mind. You've also added another fifteen slaps with the paddle. That's seventeen already pet and we haven't even left the room yet. Disrespect me again and I'll add another ten with the cane." Derek knew the cane was a bit extreme but he wanted Stiles to realise the seriousness of his situation. And the sooner he learnt the better.

"Don't move." He slide the collar around the boys neck, eyes never leaving Stiles' as he buckled it up and locked it with a small padlock. Turning around he picked up the matching wrist cuffs and placed them on the boys wrists. These also locked in place and only had one hoop, allowing Derek to connect them together, which he did, pulling the boys arms behind his back and securing them together.   
Next were the thigh cuffs, like the wrist cuffs, they had a small hoop that currently held a short chain which connected to the ankle cuffs that Derek also fitted. Once he was finished he stood back and locked, pleased with the results. The black leather made his skin seem paler and the restraints would allow him to put the boy in various positions throughout the day, depending on his need. 

The last thing he removed from the chest was a length of Japanese bondage rope, black and smooth as silk. It was doubled over and had several knots in places, designed to run against which ever body part they were placed against. 

Derek had fallen in love with Japanese bondage in New York, frequenting several well known establishments to learn and participate. He never allowed himself to be bound, not that he couldn't get out of it anyway if he really wanted but because he refused to submit, preferring to be the dominate partner. He had participated in scenes with more than a few people, both male and female and had decided he preferred the male form, all that strength and muscle bound tight and useless. He'd always wanted a sub of his own but never trusted anyone enough to share his secret and let close. Also he wanted a 24/7 sub, a younger boy with whom he could play with when ever he chose, whom he could control. He didn't want to have things like safe words and rest periods and he certainly didn't want to hide his wolf. That's what made Stiles perfect for Derek. He already knew about werewolves and the supernatural. He had already seen Derek's wolf and knew what he was capable. He was also human and Derek, finally, didn't have to hold back.   
Laura would never have let him take Stiles, brother or not she would have kicked his ass for kidnapping and raping a teenager. Peter had been much more understanding, even going so far as to build Derek a large enough room to house the many toys and equipment he had acquired. Peter had indulged Derek's obsession, encouraging him to take the boy. 

Derek knelt before Stiles and took his little cock in his mouth, the weight and taste of it drawing a moan of delight. Stiles cried out in surprise as Derek tongued and licked the smooth flesh, feeling it harden in his mouth. Once he was sure Stiles was close to coming he proceeded to wrap the rope intricately from the tip of his penis to the base, the rope criss-crossing, with a small knot at each joint on the underside, and winding tightly around the base before leading back over his hips and down between his cheeks, a knot on either side of the little hole hidden there. Derek knew from experience that these would feel amazing against his cock as he fucked the boy, rubbing his shaft across the smooth rope with every stroke. It was then wrapped around his thighs and hips in a way that looked like shorts, leaving the boys meaty ass free for use and his cock and balls on display.   
Stiles was sweating and flush with arousal by the time Derek was done and as he looked at the boy he made a note to tie him like this more often. Nothing was more beautiful and erotica to him than a body laced up in rope. He'd use the boy for practise, trying different and harder techniques that most partners were unwilling to do. 

"Lastly, your plug. From now on you will were a plug to keep your little cunt loose and ready. I want to be able to bend you over and shove my cock, or anything really, into that little hole without having to prep you first. All the best ones will stay here but I have a few for you to use at home." 

At the mention of home and plugs, Stiles blanched, unwilling to imagine this continuing when he leaves. Derek shrugged mentally, the boy would learn. He turned him around and lay him face down on the bed, kicking his feet apart as wide as they would go. His ass was still a lovely shade of crimson but wouldn't bruise the way Derek wanted it to. Never mind, the paddle would certainly work. As he had no plans to let Stiles sit on his ass, he pulled out a plug, a glass one shaped like penis with small blue nobs beneath the mushroomed head and a loop on the base to make fucking the boy with it easier. It was roughly four inches long and two inches in diameter, wide enough to keep the hole open but still leave him tight enough for Derek to enjoy him. The glass would feel heavy inside the boy, force his body to clench automatically to keep it in.   
He coated his finger liberally with lube and started working the boy open although he was pretty loose already. He worked as much lube into his ass as his patience allowed before coating the plug and pressing the tip to the hole. It took a moment before the muscles relaxed and allowed the head inside, swallowing the fake cock smoothly. Derek thrust the glass in and out a few times, making sure to rub the head over the boys prostate and the nobs across the sensitive rim. Stiles cried out, his toes and hands curling in pleasure as his sweet spot was massaged but groaned as there was no relief.

"Alright, all done. In future I expect you to get all this ready the night before so it never takes this long again. The collar and cuffs while stay on, the collar permanently and the cuffs while your here. The rope I will remove before I let you sleep unless I want you bound. I'll show you where the enema kits are kept and tomorrow I'll be using a solution that should keep you clean for a few days. I have a few kits for you to take home and I expect you to use them every three days. I'll know if you don't." 

Derek talked while he played, his eyes never leaving the boys hole. When he was finished he slide the two strands of rope over the base to keep it in, and ordered the boy to stand. Stiles stood up carefully, his gait awkward as he tried to relax around the intrusion in his ass. 

"Let's go get breakfast." Derek lead the way out of the room and to his surprise, Stiles only paused at the bedroom door for a moment before following. 

Downstairs Peter was in the kitchen, reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. Peter had a huge weakness for coffee, the richer the better. One of the first things he splurged on when the loft was complete was barista style coffee machine and imported Columbian coffee beans. The only thing Peter was more picky about than his coffee was his clothes. 

"Morning." He greeted his uncle as he moved to the fridge, pulling out bacon and sausages. 

"Good morning nephew. My, my, my. Doesn't he look delicious."

Peters gaze was locked on Stiles who stood awkwardly but the door, unable to cover himself though he desperately wanted to. His face was red and turned down, hiding from the room. His shoulders hunched and he's legs twisting together.

"Come here little bitch, come sit with your alpha." Peter cooed. Stiles looked at Derek first, unsure what to do. Derek nodded and the boy moved slowly to Peters side. Peter waited until he was close, his predatory smile never leaving his face. Once the boys was at his side, his uncle raised his hand to stroke a finger down his stomach. Stiles flinched at the contact.

"You certainly are a pretty little bitch Stiles." The finger slid over the rope, around to the base of the shivering teens cock and up to the tip, circling the head slowly. Stiles bit his lip as his hips thrust uncontrollably, his hard cock straining. Peter chuckled. "A greedy little bitch."

Derek laughed as he returned to making breakfast, trusting Peter not to go to far without his permission. 

"Turn around bitch, let me see what your master does to satisfy your greedy hole." 

Stiles didn't move. 

"I said turn around bitch."

Peters tone held no room for argument and the boy seemed to sense this as he turned reluctantly. 

"Good. But you still need to learn to listen to your alpha. Derek, pass me a wooden spoon."

Derek handed his uncle the largest of the spoons and leaned against the counter to watch. 

"Lean over the table." Peter ordered. Stiles looked at Derek like he was waiting for him to stop this. Derek merely raised his brows and nodded towards the table. Tears appeared in the boys eyes as he realised he had no choice and he turned and leaned across the table. Peter took his time, taking a sip of his coffee and slowly folding his paper and setting it aside. Derek knew what his uncle was doing. Prolonging the suspense, letting Stiles' fear build before administering his punishment.

"Tell me little bitch, how many swots would you consider is the appropriate amount for disobeying your alpha?"

Stiles swallowed nervously before answering. "Umm five?"

Pete brought the wooden spoon down on the boys espoused ass. "Do I need to teach you how to address your alpha as well?"

"N..no alpha." The boy bubbled. 

"Good. So you think five. Derek how many would you say?"

Derek smirked. "Fifteen."

Stiles tensed.

"Mmm, in that case we shall meet in the middle. Ten swots. Is that fair bitch?"

"Yes alpha." The boy whispered, his eyes screwed shut.

"Good. After each hit, I want you to apologise for disobeying and thank me for correcting your behaviour. Understand?"

"Yes alpha."

Derek's cock hardened as he watched his uncle punish his pet, the wooden spoon landing hard on his already red flesh. Stiles cried out after every hit before apologising and thanking his uncle in a small voice. By the time Peter was finished both wolves were hard and the boys ass and thighs was a lovely cherry red. 

"You took your punishment well bitch, your alpha is so proud of you." Peter cooed as he stroked the tears from the boys face. Stiles lay dazed, the pain probably more than he'd ever experienced. His body was vibrating as he shivered and Derek turned to switch on the heating system, high enough to keep the boy warm. 

"Tell me nephew, have you taught the boy to suck cock yet?"

"He's had one lesson but could always use more." Derek grinned.

"Then allow me." Peter used the boys hair to pull him of the table gently. "Will you do that for me little bitch? Will you please your alpha?"

Stiles hesitated for only a moment before nodding, his eyes down cast. 

"Good bitch."

Peter sat back in his chair, his legs spread and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down below ass. His cock was leaking precum and although he was longer than Derek, he was thinner. Stiles sank to his knees clumsily, his hands still bound behind him. Peter stroked the boys cheeks before placing hand on his nape and drawing him forward, rubbing his cockhead against his lips. 

"Open wide bitch, let me fuck that pretty face."

Stiles opens his mouth and Peter pushed his cock into the warm space, groaning at the wet heat. Peters eyes never left the boys face as he pumped his hips, driving his cock deeper into his mouth. Stiles gagged frequently as the thick head pushed past his throat. Derek took his own cock out and stroked it, loving the sight of Stiles on his knees, bound and helpless as he's used like the toy he was.

Peter finished without knotting, squirting his cum across the boys face. "That's how a little cocksucker like you should look." He told the boy fondly, rubbing his seed into his skin and hair. Derek moved then, sliding down behind the boy and pulling the plug from his ass. Stiles cried out at the sudden removal before groaning as Derek pushed his cock in hard and fast, fucking the boy with relentless thrusts. 

"Such a pretty bitch, so fucking good and tight. This wet little pussy was made for me pet." Derek whispered filth into the boys ear as he pounded him furiously. Peter led the boys head to his lap, stoking his hair soothingly as Derek fucked him hard. The boy made small whimpering noises as he rocked, his head forced forward into Peters stomach with every thrust. 

Derek didn't knot the boy this time, merely pulled out and replaced the plug, thrusting it a little just to hear the squelching noise of his cum inside. He stood up and fixed his jeans before moving to the sink and washing his hands, his stomach demanding food. He quickly fried up some meat with scrambled eggs, plating it all on one plate and took a seat at the table.

"Come here pet, let's get you fed." Derek said softly, aware that the boy was probably exhausted and starving. Stiles crawled to Derek's side, seemingly unaware of his actions as he struggled to stay awake. Derek fed him bite sized pieces, letting him lick the juice from his fingers and petting the boys head as he dropped against Derek's jean clad thigh. 

Once breakfast was done, Derek rose to clear the dishes but was stopped by Peter.   
"I'll get those Derek, you take the boy and get him comfortable, little thing looks ready to pass out."

Derek chucked at the sight of Stiles fighting to keep his eyes open. He bent down and scooped the boy up, taking him to the living room and laying him on the couch, a blanket over his naked frame. He unbound his wrists and let him sleep. It was easy enough to forget that the boy was human and needed more rest and care than Derek was used to providing. 

"Go to sleep for a little while pet, I'll wake you up in a bit."

"Thank you master." The boy responded sleepily, already snuggling into the pillows as Derek returned to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek let the boy nap for an hour. He wasn't sure if Stiles constant tiredness after sex was due to his age, his lack of sexual activities before Derek or his hunger from the day before as none of his other partners had gotten so tired so quickly. He wanted to punish the boy for it, for wasting time Derek could otherwise be using to train him but he knew it wouldn't be fair and while yes the boy was here unwillingly, Derek didn't want to punish him for for things he couldn't control. He would eventually work on the boys stamina, make him hold his orgasm back without the use of a cock ring or hold in his bladder when Derek wanted to use him but he refused to force the boy to to stay awake. He would eventually be able to last longer the more they played. 

He remembered his time with Kate. She was the one human he couldn't control and he found that exciting at the time. A mere fifteen, untouched and eager to learn, he'd followed her anywhere. She was the one that introduced him to the lifestyle, had made him submit to her though his wolf howled at the indignity. He hadn't known she'd been a hunter back then. Hadn't known that she ingested wolfsbane daily to protect her from his gift. He'd just thought she was strong willed. A lot of humans were surprisingly resistant to control, some more than others, although they could always be commanded in some way.   
Kate had taken great joy in punishing Derek for every conceivable offence. Being late. Not undressing fast enough. Not dressing fast enough. Being tired. She'd once kept him awake for twenty-four hours to 'improve his stamina' by caning his feet every time she thought he was falling asleep. When she'd slept, she'd hooked him up to a generator, small pads placed on his taint and balls, programmed to send electricity coursing through his body every ten minutes. It had been the longest night of his life and the starting point for him to doubt if what they had was real. Surely if she'd really loved him, like she said she did, she wouldn't be so cruel. It hadn't been until he'd arrived a New York and grown old enough to visit some of the BDSM establishments that he'd learnt of safe words and unsafe practices. 

He looked at the boy. Yes, he refused to be as harsh as Kate. 

"Cheer up boy, you finally got your own personal toy. Isn't he all you imagined him to be?" Peter teased from across the room. 

Derek gave him a small smile. "Was just thinking about Kate." 

Peters teasing banter and happy smile vanished instantly. "Well don't." He snapped. "She's gone Derek. Dead. You ripped her fucking throat out yourself. With your teeth. It will do you no good to think of that piece of shit." Peter stared Derek down, searching for something in his eyes but Derek didn't know what. "And don't you dare start comparing yourself to her Derek, or I will beat you black and blue. You are nothing, NOTHING, like her."

"I know," Derek whispered weakly, unsure if he believes that. "It's just..." he turned and looked at Stiles. 

"Just nothing Derek. You aren't her. She hurt you for no other reason than that you're a werewolf. She tortured you. Yes sex was involved but what you had was nothing short of rape and torture."

"Isn't that what I've done to him." 

"No. With him...you care for him, even if it is as your pet. Tell me, have you hurt the boy unnecessarily? Have you hurt him more than he can handle? Have you hurt him just because he's human?"

"No." Derek replied in an offended tone.

"Do you plan too?"

"NO."

"Then your already different than Kate."

"I want so much from him, it's hard to see where what I want and what he can handle differ."

"Humans can surprise you Derek. They can handle more than you could imagine, if done correctly."

Derek nodded absently, his hand slipping beneath the blanket and gripping the boys ankle. Having Stiles with him, even for such a short time, had already released a tension he didn't know he had. He finally felt balanced almost. Having the human reminded him of his humanity, and smelling like Derek calmed him. Stiles providing a focus point and form of stress relief in one.

It was time to wake the boy, he'd been sleeping for an hour already and Derek was keen to resume his training. He left Stiles on the couch to return to his room, selecting a riding crop and flesh coloured dildo he's moulded after his own cock, excluding his knot. It had a suction base and was so realistic, Derek felt like he was holding the real thing. 

Going back to the lounge, he moved towards the couch and pulled the blanket from the boy, throwing it over the backrest. Stiles curled up reflectively as the cooler air hit him, as Derek lay the training items to the side.

"Come on pet, time to get up." Derek slapped the boys thigh. 

Stiles startled awake, blinking sleepily. He was so fucking cute Derek just wanted to reach out and squeeze him. He kind of understood now why women went gags over new born babies.

"Come on pet, off the couch." Derek manoeuvred the teen into the floor and stood over him. "Today is all about training. I'll train you how to sit, and stand when your not being used and we'll work on that gag reflex of yours. By the end of the day I want you to be able to take my cock into your throat." Derek could see Peter watching in amusement from his chair on the other side of the spacious lounge. "Do you remember the position I had you kneel in yesterday?"

Stiles seemed to have to think for a moment, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. "I think so master."

"Good. Show me what you remember."

Stiles moved slowly, spreading his knees slightly and laying his hands on his thighs, palms down. His head was tucked down, chin to his chest.

"That good pet, but not quite right." Stiles tensed no doubt expecting to be punished. "Spread your legs a little more, knees shoulder width apart. Good, now turn your hands up, keep them flat. Sit on your heels. Yes like that. Very good pet." Derek talked Stiles through the basic training position admiring the boys body as he moved. Normally the kid was clumsy and moved to fast, probably due to his ADHD but watching him move like this, his body bound and ready, was a sight to see. "Now while you are training I want you to keep your head up straight and your eyes on me. When I tell you to get in the training position, this is how I want you to sit. Understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Now the waiting position is exactly the same except your head is down, staring at the floor. This will be the position you will be in most. So assume the waiting position."

Stiles lowered his head. Derek could almost fool himself into thinking the boy was willingly submitting if it wasn't for the scent of anger, humiliation and resentment wafting from his pores. 

"Good. Assume the training position." 

His head raised up, never making eye contact with Derek and seemingly focusing  his attention on the wall. 

"Good boy. Now I want you to crawl to the corner and assume the waiting position."

Stiles crawled to the corner by the television, his cherry red ass swaying invitingly as he moved. The glass plug sat nestled between his cheeks, calling to Derek like a siren. But Derek resisted. He had all day to fuck the boy, right now he needed to learn.

"I expect you to be absolutely still pet. Every time I have to correct your behaviour I will add one more spanking to your count. Understand."

"Yes master."

It seemed harsh as Derek knew the boy would fail, but his restlessness was something they had to work on. Derek left him then, kneeling on the lush grey carpet to collect his laptop, determined to ignore the boy for an hour. 

***************************************

It was the longest hour of Derek life, the minutes dragging past so slowly, at one point Derek was sure his watch had stopped.  He'd had to correct the boy twice in that time, reminding him of the slaps he had earned. The moment the hour was up Derek put is laptop aside and stood so abruptly even Peter jumped before smirking at Derek's blatant arousal.

"Come here pet." Stiles moved to stand. "No pet, crawl. Pets crawl, people walk."

The boys sighed and crawled forward, his head down as he moved around the furniture and knelt before Derek.

"Tilt your head back, all the way. Now open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Good boy." 

Derek almost ripped his jeans off in his haste to free his cock which, once past the restricting denim, bounced against his stomach. He gripped it tightly, stroking the hot flesh as he stared at the boy on his knees before him, waiting for his seed.   
Derek's orgasm came embarrassingly fast, covering Stiles face and tongue with cum as he growled lowly. Once he was spent, he fingered the mess, scooping it up and feeding it to the boy.

"I'm going to train you to take my cock now pet, teach you to take it all the way to the base. I can't wait to feel your little throat wrapped around me." Derek tucked himself back in and picked up the dildo. He held the suction bask out to Stiles as he ordered the boy "Lick." Stiles licked the plastic before Derek attached it securely to the floor. "This time you won't be using your hands so place them on either side of the dildo. Good. Now in order to train you to take a cock into your throat, I'm going to teach you to associate gagging with pain. Every time you gag I will strike you with the crop." Derek picked up the crop and slapped it harshly against the palm of his hand. It didn't hurt him but the loud noise and connotation of being struck made the boy flinch. "Start like I showed you pet, get it wet."

Stiles licked the dildo's head, bathing it in spit, he did this a few times before taking the head into his mouth, stretching his lips around the girth. 

"Good boy. Now bob your head, take it deeper."

Stiles bobbed slowly, taking the plastic member deeper into his mouth each time before it hit the back of his throat. He gagged, just a little and Derek slapped the leather triangular tip across his shoulders. The teen jumped, pulling his mouth off completely. 

"Keep going pet, try again. This time try swallowing when you feel like gagging."

Derek stood over the boy as he resumed his task, striking him with the crop every time he struggled to repress the reflex, not hard enough to mark the teen but enough to distract him from the cock in his throat. He never struck the same place twice, preferring to alternate and keep the boy guessing. It was working so far as the boy had about six of the nine inches in his mouth and throat. His eyes were red and streaming tears as he struggled but that just turned Derek on more. 

"Your doing so well pet, taking that cock like you were born to do." Derek crouched down and ran his fingers through the boys hair a few times before grasping it gently and held his head. "Just three more inches to go pet." Stiles looked up at Derek his eyes pleading. Derek ignored his silent plea to stop and used his grip to bob the boys head up and down gently, moving slowly to take the last few inches. The boy gagged again and earned a slap to the thigh. "Come on pet, you can do it." He encouraged. 

Finally Stiles' lips touched the base of the dildo and Derek held him there for only a second before allowing him to pull back far enough to breath. "Good boy. You've definitely earned a reward pet. Now, do it again." This time he held the boy firmer and moved his head a little faster, pushing him down to the base with each downward stroke. "So good for me pet. Keep going."

Derek stood and moved to the boys ass, eager to fuck his little pet. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, kneeling behind the teen to remove the plug. Stiles paused, his mouth only half way as Derek pulled out the plug. 

"Don't stop." Derek grunted with a slap to his red ass. He put the plug on the coffee table as he fitted his cockhead against the rim, pushing in slowly. The boy was still so tight and Derek threw his head back as he groaned. His hips touched the warm flesh and he pulled back, fucking into the boy with hard thrusts that pushed him deeper into the dildo.

"That's it pet, suck that cock while I fuck your little pussy. You look so beautiful like this, all red and bruised, puffy eyes and swollen lips. Peter, why don't you come give him a real cock to suck." Derek moaned. His hips worked furiously, driving his cock deep into the boys wet channel, the denim and zip irritating the sore flesh of his ass. 

Derek didn't even notice Peter moving until he was moving Stiles back and removing the dildo from the floor. He pulled his own trousers down and pulled the coffee table around to sit on, the high pitch noise hurting everyone's ears. Peter sat with his legs on either side of the boys shoulders and gripped his hair as he led the head of his cock to the boys lips, painting them with the precum gathered there. Derek paused long enough to grip the boys wrists and securing them behind his back, making him completely reliant on Peter to support his head.   
The pair worked together, driving steadily into Stiles holes at an even pace. Derek's knot threatened to pop more than once when Stiles groaned around a mouth full of flesh as he rubbed the tip of his shaft against his prostate. 

"You've been so good pet, learnt your lesson so well. Shall I let you cum? Shall untie your pretty clit and let you cum on my cock?" 

Peter pulled the boys head up long enough for him to answer. "Yes master, please." His eyes were still red and puffy but he had stopped crying, his mouth swollen and his chin wet. 

"Ok pet. I'll untie you. But you still have to wait for permission to cum. Can you do that? Can you hold it in till I tell you to?"

"Yes..please. Master. Please."

Derek sliced one claw through the binding, the rope falling away soundlessly. Stiles groaned as his cock was freed, his mouth full of Peter. The boy seemed to be lost in the sensations, thrusting his hips back in time with Derek and driving his head down on Peters shaft faster and faster.

"I'm going to knot you pet, flood you full of my cum. I want you to cum on my knot."

"Yes...please master."

The boy was desperate, his throat sensitive from excessive use. Derek's knot caught on the boys rim, tugging at the muscle with every pass. 

"Here it comes pet. Take my knot." He snarled as he slammed forward, driving Peter deeper into the boys throat, causing the elder man to cry out as he reached his own orgasm. "Cum pet, cum for me now!"

Stiles squealed as he came, his little cock vibrating with the force of his thrusts and his ass clenching around Derek. All three bodies tensed in pleasure before relaxing, Peter slipping from Stiles mouth and falling back against the table, Stiles leaning heavily against his thigh with Derek draped across his back.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Derek whispered into the boys ear before turning his head and giving him a kiss on the lips. Stiles looked shocked for a moment before closing his eyes as Derek kissed him again and this time the boy participated, is tongue seeking Derek's as licked the boys lips. He could taste Peter on his tongue, sharp and salty. Derek indulged, enjoying the boys moment of submission as he let his guard down. He knew, from the boys reactions that Stiles would enjoy some aspects of BDSM and figured he would enjoy finding out just how much. 

"Come on, let's get you something to eat pet." Derek told him as his cock slipped free. Peter passed him the plug that he quickly secured before standing at fixing his clothes. He undid Stiles' restraints, letting the boy crawl behind him as they entered the kitchen. Derek wiped out the ingredients to make grilled cheese sandwiches, Stiles kneeling in the correct position by the door. Once the food was ready he placed it on the table and called the boy over. 

"Come on pet, sit here and eat up." He patted his thigh, prompting the boy. Stiles crawled over but paused, seemingly unsure. "What's wrong pet?"

"Umm...how....how will I sit with the plug master?"

Derek grinned and pulled out his half hard cock. He thanked God he was werewolf and had a virtually none excistant refractory period. He pulled the boy to stand before him and pulled out the plug, sitting Stiles on his cock. He held out the plug for Stiles to see. "You'll need to clean this pet."

Stiles looked at him for a moment before slowly licking the glass clean. 

"Good boy. Eat up." Derek had given him three grilled cheese sandwiches and some fruit. The boy attached the food with a vengeance causing Derek to laugh before starting on his own food. As they were eating, Derek's kept his arm around the teens waist, his hand fondling the small soft cock and balls between his legs. 

"Umm...Derek?" A small voice interrupted the silence. 

Stiles tensed, his body going ridged in his lap as he choked on the bite he'd just taken. It seemed that the boy had forgotten that Isaac lived with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek turned to Isaac, who stood wearily at the kitchen door. 

"Isaac. What's up?" He asked with a smile. The boy didn't look good. His eyes were red and puffy and he seemed nervous and unsure, something he hadn't been around Derek in a long time and he hoped it was due to seeing Stiles rather than him falling back into his old self. 

"Peter went out and he asked me to let you know."

"Thanks kid. You hungry."

The boy nodded and Derek told him to grab something and join them. Stiles was still to tense and stuff on lap, his eyes wild as he glanced between Isaac, Derek and the door. Derek sighed and lifted him off his lap, placing him on the floor and linking his wrists together behind his back. He picked up the plug and slide it in place, a little more harshly that he should have maybe. He tore the boys sandwiches into bite size pieces and proceeded to feed him between his own bites of food. By the time Isaac had sat down with a large bowl of steaming pasta and chicken, Derek was finished and focused solely on Stiles. 

"Isaac you know Stiles right?"

"Uh yeah." Isaac drawled.

"Good. Good. Stiles will be around the loft a lot in future. He'll be with me."

"Okay." The kid looked confused and Derek resisted the urge to chuckle. 

"He'll mostly be naked and bound in some way so if he looks to be in pain or uncomfortable, don't worry, just let me know. Ok?"

"Uh sure." Isaac ate his meal slowly, his eyes flicking to Stiles quiet form every so often. 

Derek fed Stiles the last bite of his sandwiches and ran his fingers through the boys hair. "Well done pet, I think you earned your dessert. Come here." He pulled the human closer using the collar, forcing him to shuffle to the space between his knees. Stiles looked at Isaac once, his face red with embarrassment before opening his mouth as Derek held his cock. 

Derek held Stiles' hair as he used the boy like a fleshlight, pumping his head steadily. Stiles was a quick learner and every time Derek pulled back to the tip the boy would flick his tongue against his slit and nibble the head in a way that drove Derek wild.   
Derek noticed Isaac had stopped eaten and was focused on Stiles and Derek couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"What's wrong Isaac, never seen a guy get his cock sucked before?"

Isaac shook his head. "Would you...can you teach me to do that?"

Derek stopped moving Stiles head, leaving the boy with only half his cock in his mouth as he looked at Isaac in surprise.

"You want to learn to suck cock?"

Isaac nodded even as he turned red. 

"Sure." Derek said after a few moments. "Come over here and watch."

Isaac moved to kneel beside him. 

"Ok, first you have to remember to get it wet. No one likes a dry suck." Derek instructed as he pulled Stiles head from his cock. "Show Isaac how to to it wet pet."

Stiles licked Derek's cock, paying close attention to the head as he covered in saliva. "Next you take the head in your mouth," Stiles did this without prompting, "and suck it a little, work your tongue around it and into the slit. Fuck...good boy pet."

"Why do you call him pet?"

"Because that's what he is. He's my pet and I'm his master."

Isaac nodded.

"Then you have to move your head down, taking as much of the cock as you can. You won't be able to take it all at once, not without training, but you'll get better the more you do it. Stiles here just had an intensive training course to learn quickly and get rid of that pesky gag reflex, didn't you pet?"

Stiles pulled of his cock with a pop. "Yes master." Derek groaned at the husky tone of voice. He looked at Isaac who was staring at Stiles, enraptured as the boy swallowed Derek to the base time and time again.

"Does Peter like blow jobs?"

Derek laughed. "Peter loved blow jobs. Isn't that right pet."

"How would Stiles know?" Isaac asked with a frown, his voice overflowing with jealousy.

"Who do you think helped me train him."

Isaac looked gutted, his face a mix of sadness and heartbreak.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked in a gently voice.

"I thought Peter wanted me." He whispered.

Derek pulled Stiles free and pushed him back, tucking his cock in before turning to Isaac. 

"Hey, listen. Peter does want you. Why would you think otherwise?"

"He stopped calling me baby and when he spoke he sounded...normal. Like how he speaks to Erica and Boyd. I think I did something wrong."

"I doubt that kiddo. Don't worry about it, Peters a little...weird but he does want you."

"Then why did he let Stiles blow him?"

Derek didn't know what to say but Isaac just smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it Derek, I'm used to being a disappointment. I'm going to head back upstairs. Sorry I ruined your blow job." 

Before Derek could stop him, Isaac ran from the room. He cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Stiles who's face was a mask, no emotions showing.

"Stiles." He called, using the boys name for the first one in a while. "What did I say that would have upset him? Do you know?"

"Can I speak freely master?"

"Yes."

Stiles looked Derek in the eye. "Isaac was a virgin, like me. And the man he let take it, the first man he trusted after everything he went through with his father, slept with him and then turned on him, at least in his mind. He then finds out that not only did Peter sleep with him, but also had sex with someone else. Probably in the same day. He just learnt that no one can be trusted. That everyone's a monster. " 

The last part was said with such a look of hate that Derek was speechless. He was sure that it was aimed more at him than his uncle and for some reason, the idea of Stiles thinking him a monster sent a spear of ice cold pain through his gut.

"Can I ask you something master?"

"What." He answered without thinking.

"How old were you when Kate did this to you?"

Derek looked at Stiles in shock. The boys eyes were cold and unforgiving. Stiles thought he was just like Kate. Stiles thought the situations were the same.

"It isn't the same." He told himself, though Stiles took it as directed at him.

"True. She seduced you and lied to you. Made you think she loved you while she raped and tortured you. You at least have the decency to be honest and just rape and torture me without pretending you love me. Master."

The boy spat the word master out like it was filth. Derek didn't know what to say, he merely stared at Stiles in horror as he truly thought about it. He compared the two situations, Kate's careful seduction that took months, her teasing flirtations and coaxing each time she wanted to try something. He hadn't done that. He'd simply took the boy and forced himself on him. Had though that if the boys first time was different to his own, then it would be fine. That he'd enjoy it.

"Get up." He breathed and watched as Stiles stood. "Go to my room and stay there." 

"Yes master." The human walked past and Derek really looked at the state of him through eyes not clouded with lust. The boy was a mess, his ass red and painful looking, his body covered in marks and dried blood were his teeth had bitten just that little to hard. His ass was no doubt aching from the rough treatment, unused to being fucked. God the boy had been a virgin only twenty four hours ago and Derek hadn't even given him time to rest. 

He struggled to breath as the reality of the situation crashed down on him. He'd raped and tortured a sixteen year old boy. Just as Kate had done to him. 

Derek fled the loft, needing space. Needing to get away from Stiles the evidence of his sick fucked up mind. He drove to the preserve, forgetting he wasn't wearing shoes or even wearing a shirt. He jumped from the car, not even bothering to shut the door or grab the key before he was running. He ran as fast as he could but he couldn't escape his demons and eventually he collapsed on the ground and sobbed. 

***************************************

It was dark by the time he returned to the car. He'd sat where he fell, unmoving for hours as he replaced every moment of his time with Kate. Comparing each instance against his time with Stiles and was disgusted with himself. Sure he wanted a submissive. He wanted a 24 hour slave that wouldn't say no but he wanted one who chose it freely. He'd let his obsession with Stiles cloud his judgement. Had let himself believe that as long as he cared for the boy and was honest, as long as Stiles enjoyed what was done to him, it would all be fine. But of course Stiles would cum when his body was manipulated. Even Derek got hard when Kate fucked him, despite hating it. She, like Derek, had used his body against him, working his prostate and stroking his cock to make him release. A biological response that has nothing to do with the state of the mind.

He'd let the boy go. Clean him up and send him home. And never see him again. That thought alone send an ache through him, strong enough to stagger him. The boy was everything to Derek now. His anchor. His humanity, what little of it was left. He made Derek laugh and happy in a way he hadn't been in a long time. 

He needed to talk to Peter. 

Derek sped to the loft, breaking various traffic laws on the way. He ran up the steps and entered the loft, calling out to Peter as he strode.

"In here." Peter called from the kitchen. 

Derek walked in to find him sitting at the table, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Peter never drank whiskey, preferring the superior flavours of wine, as he loved to remind him.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peters voice was slurred. He was drunk. How? 

"How the hell are you drunk?"

"Wolfsbane."

"Are you fucking nuts? Why the hell would you take wolfsbane?" He moved to his uncles side, intent on taking the bottle only to be stopped as the alpha growled viciously, his red eyes flashing and his sharp fangs snapping. Derek pulled back quickly.

"It won't kill me. Just make it easier to drink myself to oblivion."

"Why?" Derek grabbed glasses and sat opposite his uncle, putting them in reach. Getting drunk and forgetting actually sounded like a good idea right then. Peter poured a generous measure and they both drank for a moment in silence.

"Isaac flinched away from me today, like I was going to hit him."

"Yeah he mentioned something earlier. Something about you not calling him baby and talking to him the same way you talk to the other betas."

Peter looked confused for a moment before a flash of recognising crossed his face. "Fuck. Yeah. I knotted the boy in my office and panicked. Don't think I handled it very well."

"So you knotted him, what's the big deal? Did you hurt him?" Derek asked.

"Derek how many people in your life, have you knotted."

Derek thought back to all the weres he'd fucked and realised he hadn't knotted any of them. He'd wanted to but something always held him back. 

"I've only ever knotted Stiles."

"Why did you knot Stiles?"

"Because he's mine." 

Peter cocked an eyebrow, letting Derek know that he knew there was more to it than that. Derek huffed before continuing.

"Because he's mine and it felt right. I couldn't stop it."

"Exactly. Only born wolves have knots because we're so intertwined with our wolves, more in-tune with them them than bitten wolves. We only knot those we trust, those our wolves trust. We can go out whole lives without knotting if our wolves don't trust the people were with. It's a sign of trust and commitment Derek."

Derek sat stunned. He'd known about the differences between born and bitten wolves and he remembered him mother giving him the werewolves version of sex ed but no one had explained that to him.

"Mom always said we'd knot the person we married."

"Yes well my sister was an idealistic idiot at times. She wanted to believe that the person you married would be the person you trusted with your life, completely."

"That's why you panicked? Because you knotted Isaac?"

Peter looked down at his glass. "Yes. I like the boy Derek, more than just his body. Once he got passed fear and was just..Isaac....there's more to him than I expected. He fits me. Sexually and intellectually. I feel...comfortable around him in a way I haven't felt, ever. It scares me how much I want him."

"But isn't it good? I mean you deserve to be happy Peter, and if Isaac makes you happy and you make him happy, then what's the problem?"

"That's what I concluded, until I came home and he flinched from me and ran." Peter downed the contents of his glass and poured another. "He's always been the most submissive of us Derek, what if he's only with me because he feels he has to be?"

"Trust me, that's not why he's with you." Derek snorted as he finished his own glass and held out for a refill. Peter complied while staring at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"He came down here earlier and saw me and Stiles, asked me to teach him how to suck cock." Peters eyes flashed and he growled at Derek threateningly. "Relax, I used Stiles as I told him what to do. Anyway, he asked me if you liked blow jobs and I kind of told him you'd helped me train Stiles. He looked heartbroken. Don't think he'd feel that way if he was only sleeping with you to please you."

Peter groaned. "Great. Thanks Derek. Now not only do I have to make up for running off without a word, I have to make up for letting Stiles blow me. Idiot."

"Hey at least you can fix your mistakes." Derek whispered. 

Peter topped up their glasses as he waited but Derek couldn't find the word. 

"Derek? Whatever it is, I'll help. You know I will."

"I'm a monster."

"Explain."

"I know you don't like me comparing myself to Kate," Peter growled in annoyance as he realised the direction the conversation was going, "but Stiles asked me today how old I was when Kate did this all to me and I realised he thought the situations where the same. Only that I had the decency not to lie about it when I raped and tortured him. It made me think and I really looked at him. He's covered in bruises and bites that have to really fucking hurt. His ass is red and purple, which again, has to hurt. Also he was a virgin only twenty four hours ago and I haven't let him rest, not once. He's had something in his ass ever since I first fucked him. He's got to be in agony. Kate at least couldn't hurt me, not seriously, and we were only together for a few hour at a time." Derek felt the tears clogging his throat as he stared into his glass, to ashamed to look at Peter. "He hates me Peter. Actually loathes me and he's so fucking angry its all I smell on him unless I'm fucking him. He only cums because I make him, not because he actually enjoys it. He doesn't want to be here. Doesn't want me but I forced him. With Kate, I at least wanted her and thought I loved her. I really am a fucking monster."

Derek started sobbing again and Peter stumbled from his chair and around the table, falling into the seat next to Peter. 

"Well that's new." He commented on his uncoordinated movements. "Derek, firstly your not a monster." Peter put his arm around his couldn't and pulled him close and Derek couldn't help look at him incredulously. "You aren't a monster because you have a heart. If you were a monster you wouldn't give a fuck if the boy hated you or liked what you did. Yes I probably wasn't a great idea for you to force him so fast but I think that was mostly my fault as I encouraged you to take what you wanted and ignore your conscience. So if any of us are a monster, it's me dear nephew." Peter ruined his speech by hiccuping at the end, making them both giggle. "Go up and make peace with your boy Derek, while I go make peace with mine."

Both men stumbled up the iron steps and Derek watched as Peter paused outside Isaacs room, take a deep breath before, knocking and walking in.

Derek paused at his own door, before going in. The lights were on and he could see Stiles on the bed, on his stomach with his hands beneath the pillow. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his body relaxed and his face smooth. Derek stumble to him, stripping out of his clothes as quietly as he could though he still woke the boy. Once me managed to wrestle his shirt over his head, he saw that Stiles was kneeling by the bed, in the exact position he'd trained him to. It made his cock hard but his heart hurt.

"Stiles. No." He moved to help the boy up with careful hands, aware that he was stronger than the human and not in full control of his body thanks to the alcohol he'd consumed. "I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry." He dropped to his knees and fumbled with the buckles on the ankles restraints. Stiles didn't speak or move as he worked to free him, throwing the leather across the room angrily. He finally got the ankle and thigh cuffs off and moved on the the wrists, kissing the red skin as he exposed it. 

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I am a monster." Was all he managed before tears once again slide down his face. He wiped them away as he stood, turning the boy gently to remove the collar. He didn't have the key for the lock so he snapped the small piece of metal in his large hands and pulled the collar off. Next was the plug and Derek was loath to touch him there, aware of all the pain he'd no doubt put the boy through. As gently as he could he pulled the glass from the boy, flinched at the slight tightening of his muscles, the only indication that he was sore.

"Go.." He stopped himself before ordering the boy to shower. "Why don't you go have a shower and I'll order you some food. Pizza ok?"

"Yes master." Stiles replied as he turned to face Derek.

"Stop. Please. You don't have to call me master anymore. You were right. I'm a fucking monster. And I know I can never make it up to you and I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But please, please let me take care of you now." The tears streamed from his eyes as he begged.

Stiles was silent for a long time, his heart racing and his breathing a little to fast to be normal. Just when Derek thought he would never speak, the boy answered.

"Ok."

Derek nodded his head. "Thank you. Thank you."

Derek stood back, letting Stiles walk to the bathroom, his gait awkward. The sound of the shower barely hide the humans sobs and Derek fled the room. 

***************************************

Derek sat on the cold steps of the stairs trying to sleep. He would have just gone to a guest room but none of them had been made up, their mattresses still covered in the protective film. He could have slept on the couch but he didn't want to be so far from Stiles. So here he was, his ass numb and his body twisted. It was probably less than he deserved for the things he'd done to Stiles. 

After the boy had showered he'd ordered two large meat lovers pizzas, his favourites, and given him a pair of large sweats and a tshirt to sleep in. He liked seeing the boy in his clothes and his treacherous cock had shown an interest. Derek had ignored his desires, intent on caring for Stiles. Before the boy had dressed Derek had applied the salve to his body, covering every bite and bruise carefully. It wouldn't get rid of the marks completely, but it would speed up the healing a little. He'd made sure to ask Stiles things rather than order, determined to let the boy see he was no longer trying to control him. When it had come to applying the ointment to the boys red swollen hole, the kid had looked resigned and merely bent over, seeming to expect Derek to fuck him first. 

Derek couldn't get rid of the ache in his chest. He'd managed to convince the boy to stay through Sunday and go to school with Isaac on Monday, to let himself heal. Stiles hadn't wanted to but had agreed when Derek brought up his dad. The teen didn't want is dad to know what had been done to him. He was kind of glad for that but also felt the Sheriff should know. Derek deserved to be locked up and the key lost for the things he'd done and the things he wanted to do. Fuck he still wanted to do them and he didn't doubt that if he met Stiles before Kate, he'd have taken the boy regardless of his feelings. 

His time with Kate and the murder of his family had changed him. Growing up with Peter, he'd been a selfish bastard, uncaring about humans and their lives because that's how Peter had raised him. To Peter, humans were little better than cattle, to be used and discarded as needed and the older wolf had installed the same belief in Derek from a young age. It was only because of Kate that he'd looked at people differently. Kate had used him to get to his family, seducing him and asking seemingly innocent questions to gain information before using his clothes and sneaking to his house to murder them all. She'd laughed when she'd returned, smelling of wolfsbane and smoke. Had delighted in telling him all about it, how the night air was filled with his families screams and the children's cries. She'd watched in delight as Derek had raged and cried, begging her to kill him too. But she refused. She wanted Derek to live with the knowledge that he'd help kill his pack, his family and she'd text Laura the address to come save him. When Laura had arrived she'd been furious, calling him every name under the sun. She'd freed him from the thick chains that trapped him to the bed and beat him bloody. He'd deserved it and never raised a hand to stop her. 

He was a monster. He twisted and ruined everything in his life. He'd never had a good relationship with his sister, two many years between them to make them close and after the fire, she only kept him with her so she could have a pack. It wasn't until he'd arrived in Beacon Hills and found Peter, not until he'd told his uncle the truth of that night, that someone had comforted him and whispered it wasn't his fault. That Kate had used him, raped him, tortured him for information in a way that disguised her intentions. Peter made him believe it. 

Derek twisted around again, unable to sleep. He wanted to go to Stiles and explain, tell him everything, about his childhood, Kate, the fire. But he wouldn't because it was no excuse. 

He sat on the steps and not for the first time he wished Kate had killed him that night.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been eight years since the Kate and the fire and Derek still woke up most nights in a cold sweat. Her manipulation had been so slow and so carefully thought out that he hadn't doubted her affections. He met Kate thought the school when she replaced the school librarian, Mrs Rye, after she'd been in a car accident and unable to continue her position. He'd had a crush on her from the first moment he saw her in her black pencil skirt and black shirt, her golden curls in a messy bun at the back of her head, secured by a pencil. 

Derek had always been a book worm and after a few weeks of visiting the library, she approached him and asked for his help with sorting the books. She'd said she'd noticed him there everyday and his teenage body had flushed in pleasure at the knowledge of a beautiful woman, an older woman, noticing him. He'd eagerly jumped at the chance to help and every day after school for the next week he went straight to the library. 

It started of innocently enough, talking about books and authors, teasing each other's choices. Then one day, Kate had invited him out for coffee to continue their discussion. He didn't really like coffee but had agreed anyway. She asked a little about his plans after school and his opinions of various subjects and soon Derek found himself counting down the minutes until he could return to the library. 

Then after two months of coffees and general chat, Kate had called him into her little office during lunch and tried to end it. 

"We can't keep doing this Derek."

"But..we're only talking!"

"I know but....I can't anymore." She'd looked so sad and lonely that morning. 

"Why?" 

"Because....l"

"Because?"

"Because I really like you. And I shouldn't because it's wrong, and immoral and..." She'd cried oust in distress. Seemingly genuinely ashamed and upset. 

"I..I like you too." He'd whispered. 

Over the course of their time together his crush had grown, the more he'd learnt about her, the more he'd liked her mind as well as her body. She still featured heavily in his sexual fantasies but she also featured in his romantic ones too, the ones he'd never admit to actually having. She was smart and funny and didn't treat him like a kid. Their conversations that once centred around books and authors and school work soon moved to politics and films and general things that no one his age seemed to be interested in. She listened to him and never discounted what he said. 

"You shouldn't. It isn't right." She whispered back, dropping back against her desk as if in defeat.

Derek took a chance and stepped closer, his body barely pressing against hers.

"I don't care." 

She smiled shyly but didn't chastise him. He shuffled closer, alining his body with hers, pressing them together from chest to hip. Hesitantly he reached out, brushing a strand of her hair from her face. 

"I want..can I kiss you."

She looked at him seductively, her eyebrows rising in challenge. "Do you know how to kiss?"

Derek blushed in embarrassment and looked away. He had never kissed girl before but had practised with his male cousin, a secret he'd take to the grave.

He turned back, his face red. "I know how to kiss."

"Really? Show me Derek. Kiss me" she breathed.

Derek leaned his head forward tentatively, his lips touching hers. It soft and gentle, so unlike the chapped rough lips of his cousin. He pulled back enough to lick his lips, his tongue swiping across Kate's bottom lip as he did so. She opened her mouth to him and he slipped the muscle in, exploring and testing. She tasted like peppermint and coffee.

When she didn't pull back, his confidence grew and his kiss became hungry. He lay his large hands on her waist, unsure where else to put them and pulled her closer. She felt warm and soft against him, her scent sweet and honey like. All too soon she pulled back, her eyes hooded.

"Not now sweetie." 

Derek nodded although he didn't want to stop. His hard cock was pressing urgently against his jeans and needed release. 

"When?" He'd begged.

She smiled and kissed him once more, a soft peck on the lips while she pushed her hips against his. "After school. Will you come?"

"Yes." He replied immediately. He didn't care where they were as long as he could see her and finish what they started. 

"You should get to class, your going to be late."

Derek had left that day and gone straight to the boys bathroom, locking himself in a stall and pulling out his erection. With Kate in mind, he'd stroked himself, shooting his seed into some tissues. It wasn't the first times he'd masturbated to thoughts of the sexy librarian but now that he had the taste of her on his tongue and the feel of her curves to fuel his fantasies, it seemed heighten his arousal and made his orgasm better. 

Everyday after that, once the school ended and all the students had left, Derek returned to the library, to Kate and they spent their time together kissing and touching each other through their clothes. Kate had worried about them being caught and was always hesitant at the beginning but usually ended up straddling Derek on the desk chair, her skirt bunched around her hips as she rubbed her panty clad pussy against his jeans until she came. 

Derek, being a hormonal teenage boy, was always hard and aching but she never let him cum with her, claiming it would make her feel like a monster for getting a teenager off. So she sent him home to finish himself and always asked him the next day to describe it. Derek at first had been hesitant and embarrassed to tell her but the more she asked the easier it got and the more it turned her on. 

Things escalated quickly after that and they moved from meeting at the library to meeting at her house, where Kate let him touch and kiss her body without clothes hindering the way. She taught him how to touch her clit and finger her to make her cum. She taught him how to kiss her between her long legs and rub her nipples until he was drowning in her juices. But she never let him undress. She always made him touch himself, to stroke his shaft while she watched. She'd praise him when he was good and tease him when he came too quickly.

Derek was so enamoured with Kate that he did everything she asked, eager to prove himself and his feelings so when Kate asked him to stop touching himself at home, to save it all for her, he'd done so willingly. It was hard at first, resisting the need to touch himself when ever he got hard, and as a teenager he got hard a lot but he did it for Kate.

Everything was going great for Derek until Kate caught a him in the school corridor with a perky brunette who seemed intent on Derek asking her out. He'd tried to get away without being rude or growling in irritation but the human just wouldn't take no for an answer. Kate had came from the opposite direction but paused at seeing them. Derek saw the look on her face, anger and irritation. He'd tried to go after her, to explain but she just shook her head and walked away.

Later that day, as he opened his locker to retrieve a book for class,a slip of paper fell and fluttered to the ground. Thinking it from the brunette, he'd picked it up, intending to bin it but curiosity made him read it.

My office. Study period. Strip out of your clothes and wait for me. 

He'd known immediately that it was from Kate and his cock had hardened at note. Grinning he grabbed his book and ran to class, checking the clock impatiently as he waited. 

Derek entered the quiet library, his hear beating loud in the silence. He made his way to Kate's office and closed the door firmly. She wasn't inside but he knew she wouldn't be. He stripped out of his clothes, folding them carefully and laying them on the desk. The cool air caressed his skin and his cock stood half hard in the open. He stood there waiting for so long, he'd almost given up hope and was about to redress when the door swung open and Kate walked in. Her face was harsh and firm, her posture straight. 

"Kate?"

"Be quiet. Unless I ask you to talk Derek, I don't want to hear you. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." She moved behind the desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a long wooden ruler. "I saw you with her Derek. I saw you flirting with that girl. Do you want her? Would you rather be with her than with me?"

"What! No! Kate I..."

"Enough!" She stopped him. "Don't lie to me Derek! I SAW you. I saw you flirting with the little bitch!" She rounded on him and stood before him. He tried covering his cock, still semi hard, with his hands but it only drew her eye. "Is that for her? Are you getting hard for your little slut Derek?"

"No! I swear. I only want you!" He'd protested. 

"Prove it! Prove you love me Derek."

"Anything! Tell me how and I'll do it." 

Kate looked at him for a moment before stepping back and waved him towards the desk. "Lean over the desk."

Derek didn't move, confused.

"I thought you loved me? I thought you wanted to prove yourself to me Derek? Or are you a liar like everyone else?"

"No, I'm not. I swear I love you, only you."

"Them lean over the desk like you were told." 

Derek moved to the desk slowly, pausing only for a second before he bent over and lay his top half across the desk. He felt vulnerable and exposed and he had to fight the almost overpowering urge to rise and protect himself.

"I need to punish you Derek. I won't put up with you flirting and talking to other girls like you have the right. Your mine Derek. You've been mine since the moment you kissed me."

Derek didn't understand. He turned to speak only to feel her small hand against his naked back, cool against his heated skin. 

"I'm going to give you ten smacks with the ruler Derek for flirting and another ten for lying about it." 

"Kate...I swear..."

"Quiet. Don't talk unless I tell you to Derek."

He felt her move behind him, the soft material of her skirt brushing lightly against his legs. The ruler ran across his backside before disappearing and the only warning he got was the whistle of the air before he felt the agony of the ruler against his flesh. He cried out as she struck, the sting sharp and more painful than he'd imagined.

"I want you to count Derek. Count after each hit and if you forget I will add another. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." She struck and Derek obediently counted each hit, the pain mounting. 

His ass felt like it was on fire and he had to fight to keep control of his wolf who desperately tried to break free and strike back. After the first ten where done she paused and stroked his burning flesh, the feel of her cool hand soothing before her nails raked across him. He hissed in pain and clenched his teeth.

"You've done well sweetie. Only ten more to go." She cooed as she fondled his now limp cock. Despite the pain his hormonal body reacted, hardening in her grip. She brought him close to orgasm before releasing him and he was about to complain when the ruler collided with his skin. 

He dutifully counted and breathed a sigh of relief when the last hit struck. He lay panting against the table as he waited for the pain to ease, for his bodies healing to kick in but in never did. 

"Good boy Derek. You did so well for me. I'm proud of you baby." 

He lay unmoving as she touched him, running her hands across his body and scratching him with her nails. The material of her skirt, once soft against his skin, felt scratchy and irritating know. He tried not to flinch when she rubbed against him as she moved to once again grip his soft shaft but it was hard. All he wanted was to lay in peace and forget the pain, to give his healing a chance to kick in but she wouldn't stop touching him. 

"Get up Derek. Come on." She pulled at his arm until he stood. "On your knees sweetie."

He felt to his knees, unthinking and let her position him to face the desk. He watched as she pulled her skirt to her hips and shimmied out of her panties before seating herself on the edge of the desk. She spread her legs and Derek knew what she wanted before even spoke.

"Come show me you love me sweetie." 

He leaned over and licked a strip across her pussy, tasting her juices on his tongue. She was soaked and his chin soon became drenched as he worked, kissing and nipping her fold and clit with a practise ease. He pushed his tongue into her tight channel, fucking her quickly with the muscle, just the way she liked it. 

"God you've gotten so good at this sweetie." She moaned. She held a fist full of his hair and used it to ground his head against her groin. "Use your fingers baby, make me cum." 

He slipped two fingers into her heat, twisting and thrusting them slowly. He could feel her wetness running down his hand and wrist as he sucked her clit into his mouth. He always loved doing this to her, loved the feel of her silky channel around his fingers and her little nub beneath his tongue as she groaned and twisted above him. Something about the control he had over her, how fast and how often she could cum, was exhilarating.

She moaned above him and shuddered, her orgasm washing through her. Derek removed his wet fingers and lapped gently at her sensitive flesh, knowing from experience that Kate hated direct touch after she climaxed. She pushed him back and he sat on his feet, hissing slightly at the pain still present in his ass. He wondered briefly why his werewolf healing hadn't started but quickly lost his train of thought as Kate started speaking.

"Good boy sweetie. I'm proud of you." She stroked his hair back. "You better get dressed and ready for class now Derek." 

He looked down at his cock, filled with blood and aching after eating her pussy. It wasn't unusual for Kate to leave him unfinished, so Derek didn't try to persuade her to let him stay and finish like he usually did. He stood carefully and turned to dress. Kate had also moved, walking back around her desk to her purse, that she emptied across the wooden surface in search of something. Derek paid no attention as he pulled on his jeans and sock, trying to balance on one foot in the attempt to avoid sitting.

"Are you coming to mine tonight? I have a surprise planned for you sweetie." Kate whispered as she dropped herself across his back, having found whatever she was looking for. 

"Yeah." He smiled.

She kissed him slowly and his cock throbbed. Turning, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small frame against him. His shaft poked through his unbuttoned jeans and felt heavy and full. He desperately wanted to reach down and touch himself, so spill his seed across her skin and rub it in until she smelt like him. To his surprise, she pulled back and her hands slid into his jeans, pushing them down his hips enough to expose his balls.

"I want you to wear something for me Derek. Will you?"

"What is it?"

"Just a little something for later. Don't you trust me baby?"

He looked at her, her soft smile and clear green eyes. He nodded slowly and she grinned. He felt her slipping something tight down his shaft to the base and then clipping something around his ball.

"What.."

"I want you to wear this for me Derek. I want you hard and aching all day until you see me again. I promise, tonight I'll reward you for being my good boy."

He didn't want to wear the damn thing, he wanted to go to the bathroom and rub one out, to cum so hard he forgets the pain in his ass. But Kate asked him to and it was a small thing really.

"Ok." He sighed. She kissed him again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth hungrily. 

"Tonight baby, I'm going to rock your world." 

He grinned at her. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Let's just say that tomorrow, no one will be able to call you virgin again."

If he could have, he'd have cum right then at her seductive tone and sinful hint. He groaned in agony at the images flashing through his mind and pulled Kate closer to kiss her. She laughed and pushed him back, reminding him that he had class to go to, before she walked out the office, leaving him half dressed and alone.

The ready of the schools day had been hard for Derek. His ass throbbed and he couldn't contain his hiss of pain everyone he sat down while his cock ached and rubbed teasingly against his clothes. He'd barely paid any attention to the teachers as he dutifully filtered from class to class and when the final bell rang he'd bolted from his seat and out the school doors like the hounds of hell where at his heels. 

At home he'd hidden himself in his room, unable to hide his anticipation from his family. He did his homework and read a little, all the while counting down the hours until he could leave. When the time finally came he grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs, calling out to his mother that he was leaving as he ran out the door, not letting her stop him and ask any questions. Not that she ever did. He made his way to Kate's apartment and knocked on the door, bouncing eagerly on his feet. 

Kate answered the door wearing a black see through teddy and a pair of lace black panties. Derek swallowed heavily and thanked God he was wearing that weird ring otherwise he'd have came just from the sight. He still had trouble believing someone's sexy as her wanted him. 

"Well? Are you coming in or do you want to stay out here all night?" She smirked.

Derek entered the house and looked around. Candles had been light and covered almost every surface, an array of colours that cast an intimate flow across the room. There was a scent of something in the air, something Derek couldn't place as it was mixed so well with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. There was a bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table, already opened and two glasses filled.

"Derek." Kate's voice was as firm and unyielding as earlier. He swung his head around and looked at her. "Take your clothes off and fold them, put the on the table there." She ordered, pointing to a small table by the door.

Derek's wolf bristled at her tone and command, unwilling to submit to her authority but Derek pushed it away and did as he was told. Once he was naked and standing before her she smiled and his heart leapt.

"Good boy. Now kneel down for me sweetie."

He dropped to his knees, not taking his eyes from hers and she stroked his hair, her face and touch gentle despite her tone.

"Good. Do you like my outfit? I bought it especially for tonight."

"Yes." 

Kate smiled and walked over to the couch, sitting gracefully and reaching for her wine.

"Come here sweetie." Derek went to rise but she stopped him. "Just crawl over."

Hesitantly, Derek did so, crawling over to Kate's side. She smiled at him once he was kneeing by her legs and leaned over to kiss him. He tried to deepen the kiss and touch her but she slapped his hand away and laughed.

"Now, now sweetie. No touching unless I say so. Here have some wine. It'll help loosing you up for later."

Derek took the offered glass and drank deeply, gulping half the contents in one go before returning the glass to the table. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he shook his head. His wolf was howling, demanding they leave, that they weren't safe but Derek ignored it and turned back to Kate. She'd turned on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest and spreading them open. The lace panties were crotchless and Derek could see her glistening folds. He licked his lips, eager to taste her. 

"Lick me pet, nice and slow."

Derek leaned forward and placed a single kiss on her clit before running his tongue across her, collecting her juices. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and slid his hands beneath the sheer material, stroking the soft skin of her stomach as he moved his fingers up. He cupped her breasts gently, squeezing them in his large hands as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Kate threw her head back and groaned, one hand fisting his hair while she held her glass in the other.

"Good boy. So good. Fuck!" She moaned as he thrust his tongue into her channel. 

He pinched her nipples, twisting the little buds as he devoured her. She used the hand in his hair to rub his face against her, crying out as she climaxed. 

"God I'd love to have you on your knees, your face between my legs, all day pet." She panted before finishing the last of her wine.

Derek felt drunk, his mind clouded with pleasure and arousal. He wanted to cum, to thrust his cock inside her welcoming heat so bad. He rose to do just that but Kate placed her delicate hand on his chest and pushed him back. 

"Not yet pet."

He couldn't help whine, his hips thrusting into nothing as his cock throbbed. Kate laughed a little and moved, sliding onto the floor beside him and gripping his shaft. 

"Do you need to cum sweetie?"

"Yes."

She slapped his ass hard and the bruised flesh stung. "Yes what?"

"Yes please. I need to cum Kate, please."

He couldn't keep the pleading tone out of his voice, his body not his own as he sought to ease the ache. 

"Lay over the couch pet."

He did so without pause, laying his sweaty head across the cool fabric. He felt Kate slip between his spread knees and her warm hands cupping his ass.

"As anyone ever touched you here?"

He shook his head, words sticking in his throat. His body was burning, every nerve alight. Kate spoke but he couldn't hear her over the pounding beat of his heart. He groaned at the sudden feel if something small and wet against his hole, lapping gently against the muscle. Kate was licking him, licking there. It should have repulsed him, he should have gotten up and asked what the hell was going on. Instead he pushed back against the small tongue and groaned as it worked its way inside him. 

"Good boy, just relax. Let me play with you pet."

Her voice sounded as if it was far away, muffed and quiet. Something new was at his hole now, thin and hard, pushing insistently for entrance. A finger. Wet and smooth, it glided in and out. His body shuddered at the pleasure it created and he whined for more.

"Such a greedy little pet."

Another finger was added, twisting and stretching, the burn merely adding to his arousal as they fucked him open. 

"Please Kate. Please."

He didn't know what he was begging for, couldn't form a coherent sentence. He merely lay there, begging and pushing back, whining and moaning. A third finger was added and he felt so full. They fucked him hard and fast, rubbing a spot inside him that had him crying out. It still wasn't enough.

"Do you want to cum pet?"

"Please Kate. Please let me cum."

She pulled her fingers from his ass and he whined pitifully at the lose. 

"Shh sweetie, I'll let you cum, just wait."

Derek nodded, the promise enough to keep him calm for now. He could fee the wet patch beneath his head from the drool he'd leaked. Something big touched his entrance. Bigger than Kate's fingers and solid. He didn't question it, pushing back eagerly to once again feel that fullness. Kate gripped his hips as she pushed the object inside him, pushed it in in one long thrust. 

Derek cried out and arched his back at the sensation. Whatever she was using was long and thick and spread him open like nothing before. It rearranged his insides, carving a space for it within him. And when she pulled back, leaving only the tip inside his stretched rim, he didn't even notice he'd shifted. Kate thrust back in, hard, and one hand left his hip to grip his hair. She pulled his head back, making him arch as she fucked him, hitting that spot inside his with every pass. 

"Look at you pet, crying and begging for me. So good. Such a good little pet. That's right, fuck back, fuck yourself on my cock sweetie."

Kate's words meant nothing as he howled and clawed, pushing his ass back to have more. She quickly unclipped the ring around his balls and pulled it off, freeing his erection. Every rub of the plastic against his prostate made it bounce and dribble as she fucked him.

"Good boy. Good pet. Are you going to cum sweetie? Can you cum on my cock?"

Derek whined, pure animal in his effort to cum. His wolf was panting now, no longer desperate to leave, it wanted to fuck, to be fucked and bred and he howled as he came. Kate laughed and kept fucking him, kept thrusting her hips as he shot rope after rope of seed against the couch. It wasn't until he finally went limp and collapsed against the cushions that she stopped and gently pulled out. 

For a moment his ass felt empty and he reached back, only to have his hand slapped away and something round and hard pushed into his hole. 

"There you go pet, that should keep you full and open."

She helped him down onto the floor where he dozes lightly, his body worn out and pliant. He vaguely heard Kate moving around, opening cupboards and collecting things before she crouched before him.

"I've text your mom sweetie and told her you were staying with a friend. We have all night to play pet."

For a moment he swore her smile was cruel before she leaned down and kissed him lightly, stroking his wet hair from his forehead. 

"Get some sleep pet, I'll wake you in a bit."

His eyes were already closing before her sentence was even finished.

***************************************

Derek was jerked from his memory by the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder. His head spin around and he found Stiles beside him, looking hesitant and afraid. 

"I..I called your name a few times but..you were just staring into space." The teen stammered, pulling his hand back and wrapping his arms around his to small body. 

Derek could help it. He grabbed the boy right, burying his face against his stomach and wept. Wept for the boy he once was. Wept for the life that was stolen from him. Wept for the man he'd become. He mumbled repeatedly against Stiles' stomach, telling him over and over how sorry he was. Stiles stood straight, his body stiff and scared. Neither of them noticed Peter standing by his door, watching them with sadness in his eyes.


	6. Authors note

Hi. I'm very sorry that nothing has been posted lately, unfortunately life and work seem to be getting in the way. At the moment I'm so tired that my mind is completely blank so nothing new is being written. However I have a holiday coming up (woohoo) so will hopefully get time to continue this story.   
Thank you all for your patience and hope to update soon.


End file.
